Disparaître de ta mémoire
by greynono
Summary: Il se réveille... Son corps est lourd et il ne comprends pas ce qu'il fait là... Yaoi. Fic centrée sur les personnages principaux.
1. Réveil

Disclamer : ces personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à la célèbre et talentueuse Nitta Youka.

Genre : yaoi évidemment

Note : j'adore particulièrement traiter ce sujet et j'espère qu'il vous plaira à vous aussi. C'est ma première fic sur ce manga, soyez indulgentes.

Bonne lecture.

…

Disparaître de ta mémoire…

…

…

Chapitre 1 : Réveil 

…

…

Il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant des mois entiers… Son esprit s'extrayait de cette somnolence étrange avec beaucoup de mal, comme s'il n'avait pas fonctionné depuis longtemps. Lentement il reprit conscience et cela lui demanda un effort surhumain.

Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi…nauséeux ?

Il voulut ouvrir les yeux mais ses paupières étaient tellement lourdes qu'il finit par abandonner quelques instants pour reprendre des forces.

Son esprit s'éveillant lentement, il reprit conscience de son corps tout entier, chacun de ses muscles lui rappelant soudain son existence. Il se sentait tellement lourd. Quelque chose n'allait pas en lui. Un sombre pressentiment l'envahit…

Il y avait quelque chose de chaud posé sur lui… Une couverture sans doute. Un bruit régulier résonnait à ses oreilles, l'abrutissant un peu, l'énervant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il retrouvait tous ses esprits.

Cette odeur…Ce fut elle qui l'alerta en premier. Il savait qu'il n'aimait pas cette odeur, elle avait quelque chose de neutre et de désagréable en elle.

Mais où était-il pour sentir cela ?

Inquiet il tenta à nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux et cette fois-ci, il y réussit. Avec beaucoup de difficulté certes, mais lentement la vue lui revint. Tout était flou, indistinct… Il ne reconnaissait rien du tout et une couleur blanche envahissait tout son environnement, l'éblouissant encore plus.

Mais où était-il bon sang ?

Pourquoi son corps tout entier refusait-il de lui obéir ? Il aurait aimé soulever ce qui pesait sur sa poitrine, ce poids étrange qui l'empêchait de respirer correctement... Mais ses doigts restaient immobiles, envahi par une raideur désagréable.

Essayant de rajuster sa vue, il entendit soudain un bruit confus non loin de lui. Un grincement…Sans doute une porte qui s'ouvrait.

La personne qui entrait pourrait sûrement l'aider… Il la chercha des yeux, sa vision toujours aussi floue. Mais son ouïe fonctionnait parfaitement bien et il entendit soudain une exclamation de surprise accompagné d'un bruit de pas précipités…

Hé non ! Revenez ! Ne me laissez pas comme ça… ! J'ai tellement de mal à respirer… S'il vous plaît…

Pourquoi je ne vois rien ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à bouger ?

Mais il ne resta pas longtemps seul. On revint et cette fois-ci, des silhouettes indistinctes se précisèrent juste devant lui. Des silhouettes toutes habillées de blanc.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son bras et les personnes se penchèrent vers lui.

- Il est réveillé… C'est un miracle !

Comment ça, réveillé ? Mais qui étaient ces personnes bon sang ?

Il voulut leur demander, déballer toutes ces questions qui le hantaient mais il pu à peine ouvrir la bouche. Sa voix même refusait de fonctionner, comme si ses cordes vocales étaient figées. D'ailleurs son maigre effort lui fit trop mal et un petit éclair de douleur passa sur son visage.

La main sur son bras le pressa davantage, réconfortante, alors qu'une voix masculine tentait de le rassurer en douceur :

- N'essayez pas encore de parler, il est trop tôt pour cela. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien aller maintenant. Votre voix va rapidement revenir. Restez calme, nous allons vous examiner.

Il était trop tôt ? Pourtant il avait l'impression de s'être endormi pendant des jours entiers. Son corps était tellement lourd.

Il n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser faire, alors que les mains de celui qu'il supposait être un médecin au vu du contexte, glissaient sur lui, palpaient ses membres, passaient sur son front pour vérifier sa température et l'obligeaient à ouvrir en grand les yeux pour en examiner l'intérieur avec une petite lampe.

- Tout va bien, conclu l'homme. Vous devez sans doute voir flou mais cela va revenir sous peu. C'est un véritable miracle, vous n'aurez pratiquement aucune séquelle. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons prévenu votre famille, ils seront là d'une minute à l'autre.

Sa famille ? Quelle famille ? Ils refusaient tous de le voir depuis longtemps maintenant… Seraient-ils revenu juste parce qu'il n'allait pas bien ?

Et d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi était-il ici ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?

Il voulut essayer à nouveau de parler alors que la panique l'envahissait, mais il se sentit partir brusquement et s'endormit aussitôt.

…..

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

…..

On lui tenait la main. C'était doux, chaleureux… Cela le sortit lentement de son inconscience et cette fois-ci, il eut moins de mal à ouvrir les yeux que la première fois. La même couleur blanche éblouit ses yeux et il grimaça légèrement. Décidément, il allait finir par haïr le blanc si cela continuait.

Il sentit le contact sur sa main appuyer un peu plus fort. On avait dû remarquer son réveil et il tourna instinctivement le regard vers la personne à ses côtés.

- Iwaki !! Oh mon dieu tu es réveillé, les médecins ne mentaient pas…

La personne se redressa, apparemment ravi de voir le brun éveillé et se rapprocha de lui, sa main tenant toujours la sienne d'une manière encore plus possessive qui finit par énerver Iwaki. Il cligna des yeux quelques secondes, le temps de réajuster sa vue… Et malgré quelques zones encore floues, il réussit enfin à distinguer l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés.

Kato Youji…

Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Et surtout pourquoi se montrait-il aussi familier avec lui ?

Il voulut lui retirer sa main, lui demander de s'écarter mais une fois de plus son corps le trahit, restant de marbre alors qu'il faisait pourtant tous les efforts du monde pour le faire réagir.

Kato se pencha soudain et déposa un baiser sur son front. Iwaki se tendit aussitôt : mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?

Son cœur s'affola brutalement, excitant la machine à ses côtés, et il roula des yeux fous, lançant sur Kato un regard inquiet, ce qui alerta aussitôt le jeune homme qui fronça les sourcils.

- Iwaki ? Iwaki ça ne va pas ?

La poitrine du brun se soulevait à un rythme désordonné et il lançait un regard étrange sur Kato comme s'il… était un parfait étranger. Inquiet et pâlissant, ce dernier se précipita sur le bouton pour appeler une infirmière, qui ne mit que quelques minutes avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre.

Remarquant l'affolement de la machine qui contrôlait le pouls, elle s'excusa et courut chercher un médecin, alors que Kato tentait de rassurer son amant en passant doucement sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Calme-toi Iwaki, tout va bien aller… Je suis là, ne t'inquiéte pas.

Mais de son côté Iwaki ne maîtrisait absolument rien et surtout il ne comprenait plus rien du tout, ce qui augmentait son stress de façon considérable. Quand le médecin arriva enfin, il était dans un tel état émotionnel que l'homme conseilla à Kato de s'écarter, et comme il ne semblait pas d'accord, il le repoussa fermement sur le côté, l'éloignant d'Iwaki. Visiblement la vue de Kato semblait énerver son patient et il se pencha sur lui pour lui administrer un calmant à travers sa perfusion.

- Calmez-vous Iwaki-san, tout va bien aller. Vous êtes à l'hôpital ici, vous ne risquez rien…

Mais son affolement avait essoufflé Iwaki qui semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à retrouver son souffle. Il portait un masque respiratoire et devant son état, le médecin demanda à l'infirmière de l'aider à le lui retirer. Cela ne fut pas sans douleur pour Iwaki qui eut un petit sursaut alors que le tuyau qui descendait dans sa gorge était retiré, mais dés que tout cet attirail lui fut enlevé, il pu à nouveau respirer correctement et reprendre son souffle, devant le regard satisfait du médecin.

- Cela ira mieux ainsi n'est-ce pas… Maintenant calmez-vous Iwaki-san.

Il attendit quelques minutes que son patient soit un peu plus détendu et il lui adressa un petit sourire rassurant.

Voulant connaître l'état de son amant, Kato se rapprocha et sa vue affola de nouveau Iwaki dont la respiration s'accéléra sensiblement. Comprenant le problème, le médecin repoussa aussitôt Kato à l'extérieur de la chambre, malgré les protestations virulentes de ce dernier. Pour finir, énervé, il s'exclama :

- Pour le bien d'Iwaki-san, veuillez sortir s'il vous plaît monsieur ! Il semblerait que votre présence l'inquiète et ce n'est pas bon pour lui.

Désemparé, Kato finit par se laisser faire, le cœur lourd. Il vit la porte se refermer sur le médecin et soupira, véritablement inquiet.

De son côté, le médecin revint prés d'Iwaki et le rassura aussitôt : désormais ils seraient seuls et il n'avait plus de souci à se faire. Cela sembla effectivement soulager Iwaki et très intrigué par son comportement, car la relation entre les deux hommes étaient tout de même connue, il lui demanda doucement :

- Je voudrais savoir une chose Iwaki-san… Pourquoi Kato Youji vous inquiète-t-il comme cela ?

Iwaki ouvrit la bouche, essayant de parler mais sa voix rauque et douloureuse mit plusieurs minutes avant d'être véritablement audible.

- Pour… Pourquoi…

- Pourquoi quoi Iwaki-san ? insista le médecin.

- Pourquoi Ka… to… est-il… ici… ? Je ne… Je… connais…pas…

Le discours était difficile mais le médecin le comprit rapidement et il fronça les sourcils. Il avait souvent affaire à ce genre de cas et celui d'Iwaki-san y ressemblait beaucoup trop, aussi avec toute la douceur du monde, il demanda à son patient :

- Iwaki-san, pouvez-vous me dire quel est votre dernier souvenir ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, creusant son esprit… Son dernier souvenir… Mais pourquoi était-il aussi difficile à saisir ?…

Lentement, comme s'il émergeait d'un rêve difficile à percevoir et qu'il essayait d'analyser ce qu'il venait devoir, Iwaki murmura :

- Je me souviens du casting… Pour ce roman… Je devais y aller…

- Vous rappelez-vous la date ? insista une fois de plus le médecin.

…..

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

…..

Kato attendait impatiemment dans le couloir, terriblement nerveux. Dire que cela faisait un mois qu'Iwaki était dans le coma ! Un mois entier qui avait sans doute été la période la plus dure de toute sa vie ! Il était venu tous les jours pour voir son amant, allongé sur ce lit, horriblement pâle… Il en avait été malade des jours durant. La maison paraissait tellement vide sans Iwaki. Sa vie entière n'avait plus aucun sens.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et le médecin en sortit. Kato se releva aussitôt et se précipita vers lui pour le presser de questions :

- Docteur, comment va-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

L'homme soupira en secouant la tête : il connaissait le caractère excessif de Kato Youji pour avoir dû le supporter de nombreuses fois durant ce long mois et il savait qu'il devrait prendre des pincettes pour lui annoncer ce qu'il avait compris.

- Ecoutez Kato-san, vous devriez vous asseoir…

- Docteur, dites-moi tout je vous en supplie.

Les yeux de Kato étaient chargés d'une telle douleur que le médecin n'insista pas.

- Très bien. Iwaki-san va bien, du moins il va très bien pour les circonstances. C'est incroyable qu'il se soit réveillé après un mois de coma. Son cerveau aurait dû subir plus de dommages mais il n'en est rien. Il a eu une chance incroyable.

Le visage de Kato s'illumina et il s'exclama, fou de joie :

- C'est merveilleux docteur !!

- Attendez Kato-san, je ne vous ai pas tout dit… Il se trouve qu'Iwaki-san souffre d'une perte de mémoire étrange.

- Co… Comment ça une perte de mémoire… ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Soudain affolé Kato serra les poings et son visage montrait bien à quel point il pouvait paniquer dés que le sujet touchait d'un peu trop prés Iwaki.

- C'est-à-dire que… Il semble avoir totalement oublié les dernières années de sa vie. Ses souvenirs remontent un peu avant votre rencontre me semble-t-il Kato-san. Je suis désolé.

- Mais… Mais… C'est impossible ! Iwaki ne peut pas… Non, vous dites n'importe quoi. Je croyais qu'il m'avait reconnu !! hurla Kato, désespéré et refusant d'admettre la situation.

- Kato-san, il ne vous connaît que de nom et à travers les revues qu'il a pu lire à l'époque. Je suis désolé mais… Il ne se rappelle pas de vous apparemment.

Les épaules de Kato se voûtèrent et il porta ses mains à son visage en murmurant :

- Non… Ce n'est pas possible…

…

…

A suivre…


	2. Masahiko

Disclamer : ces personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à la célèbre et talentueuse Nitta Youka.

Genre : yaoi évidemment

Bonne lecture !

…

Disparaître de ta mémoire…

…

…

Chapitre 2 : Masahiko 

…

…

Cela faisait deux jours qu'il était réveillé. Deux jours où il avait lentement repris possession de son corps. Le travail était dur mais Iwaki se battait avec toute la force dont il était capable et avec cette ténacité qui le caractérisait. Le kiné qui le suivait avait été étonné de sa volonté et s'était permis de passer un peu plus de temps avec lui, l'aidant de son mieux afin qu'il retrouve au plus vite toute sa mobilité. Il lui avait bien fait comprendre que ses muscles, après tout ce temps d'immobilisation, avaient besoin de retravailler en douceur, sans être forcés, et de retrouver leur force d'antan.

Le premier jour, Iwaki avait énormément dormi, récupérant de ce long coma, mais le lendemain, sa voix revenant, il avait demandé plus de précision au médecin qui cependant était resté dans le vague afin de ne pas trop l'effrayer. Il lui avait avoué à demi-mot qu'il était endormi depuis un mois entier et que sa famille avait été prévenue, mais qu'en raison d'un accident de train qui avait complètement endommagé les voies ferroviaires, elle ne pourrait venir que la journée du lendemain.

Iwaki n'avait cru qu'à moitié aux paroles du médecin. Il savait pertinemment qu'il avait coupé tous les ponts avec son frère et ses parents depuis qu'il était devenu un acteur porno et ceux-ci n'avaient sans doute aucune réelle envie de le voir après tout ce temps, même s'il était à l'hôpital et sortait d'un coma apparemment très long.

Durant ces deux journées, il avait eu le temps de se remémorer la scène à son réveil, et la présence de Kato Youji à son chevet l'étonnait toujours. Tout comme la façon que le médecin avait de l'évoquer, comme s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un de proche. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, Iwaki en était conscient, mais il était parfaitement incapable de mettre le doigt dessus.

Pour lui, Kato Youji n'était qu'un de ses collègues dans le monde de la pornographie. Il avait déjà entendu parler de lui par quelques réalisateurs et par des actrices avec qui il avait travaillé. L'homme était respecté pour son sérieux et pour l'attrait qu'il exerçait. Les films pornographiques dans lesquels il tournait se vendaient très bien la plupart du temps.

Iwaki se rappelait que son manager lui avait signalé qu'il l'affronterait sûrement pour avoir le rôle dans la série d'Haru Wo Daiteita, et sa peur de ne pas être à la hauteur était encore présente en lui. D'ailleurs, c'était peut-être la seule chose dont il se rappelait avec précision. Le médecin lui avait signalé que ce long mois de coma aurait peut-être quelques séquelles, mais qui passeraient sans aucun doute avec le temps, ce que Iwaki espérait. Ce qui l'étonnait le plus, c'était qu'il était incapable de se souvenir de cet accident qui l'avait amené sur ce lit d'hôpital… Il avait beau chercher, cela déclenchait la plupart du temps des migraines atroces et coupait court à ses maigres tentatives. Et puis, dans le fond, son accident n'était pas le plus important… Ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il se soit réveillé.

…

….

De son côté, Kato avait passé ces deux jours assis dans le couloir, juste devant cette maudite porte blanche qu'on lui avait formellement interdit d'ouvrir. Maintes fois il s'était levé, prêt à braver les interdits, et à chaque fois, il avait fini par renoncer, sa main sur la poignée. Le regard affolé d'Iwaki lorsqu'il s'était réveillé et l'avait aperçu à son chevet le hantait et faisait à chaque fois saigner son cœur un peu plus.

Iwaki ne savait plus qui il était… Il ne se rappelait plus de ces dernières années… Il ne savait même pas que Kato était plus proche de lui qu'il ne le croyait. Il ne devait même plus… se souvenir de ses bras et de leur amour.

Ces pensées avaient le don de le démoraliser au plus haut point. Comment l'homme qu'on aimait plus que soit même pouvait vous oublier totalement ? Comment un simple accident pouvait-il vous rayer de sa mémoire et donc de sa vie ? Tout cela était tellement injuste !!!

Et le pire dans l'histoire, c'était qu'Iwaki l'ignorait toujours. Le médecin avait refusé de lui en parler pour l'instant, prétextant qu'un tel choc pourrait sans doute le refaire plonger. Il fallait être patient… Patient…

S'il avait un peu mieux connu Kato, il aurait su que la patience n'était absolument pas son point fort ! Loin de là… Surtout quand il s'agissait d'Iwaki.

Apercevant une silhouette en blouse blanche approcher, entourée de trois autres personnes que Kato ne reconnut par tout de suite, l'acteur se releva prestement et s'avança vers lui.

Cependant, dés qu'il reconnut les visages familiers qui s'avançaient vers lui, il s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir et eut un petit moment d'hésitation. Il avait tellement redouté cette confrontation…. !

- Kato-san, j'imagine que vous connaissez ces personnes.

Rapidement, Kato s'inclina poliment devant le père d'Iwaki, sentant le regard noir de son frère posé sur lui et celui beaucoup plus humble de sa femme à ses côtés.

Il connaissait leur douleur, il savait leur souffrance et pourtant… Il n'arrivait pas à la partager. Durant tous ces mois, ils avaient souffert ensemble du coma d'Iwaki mais maintenant… Maintenant, Kato n'avait plus qu'une peur : qu'ils veuillent le lui enlever. Il ne le supporterait jamais.

- J'aurai aimé vous revoir en de meilleures circonstances.

Il sentit soudain une main se poser sur son épaule et n'osant se relever tout de suite, il déglutit, le visage grave.

- Je vous remercie d'avoir veillé sur mon fils tout ce temps.

Kato n'osa pas trop croire à ces remerciements, malgré tout le respect qu'il avait pour le père de son amour. Et si jamais ces paroles avaient un double sens… ? Et si jamais il lui signalait par ce moyen que désormais il ne le reverrait plus ?

Tout mais pas ça…

Il se redressa lentement, le regard grave et le médecin intervint aussitôt :

- Veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau, il faut absolument que je vous parle.

Ils le suivirent en silence, essayant d'ignorer la tension atroce qui régnait entre eux. Le frère d'Iwaki, Masahiko, avait un visage fermé qui n'indiquait rien de bon et il attaqua dés qu'ils furent dans le bureau du médecin, sans aucun respect pour ce dernier :

- Docteur, quand est-ce que Kyosuke pourra sortir ? Je refuse de le laisser plus longtemps dans un tel environnement dans son état… !

Le médecin leva les bras, tentant de calmer Masahiko, tout en souriant amicalement aux personnes devant lui pour essayer de détendre un peu l'atmosphère tendue.

- Monsieur calmez-vous, pour l'instant Iwaki-san va très bien ici, et son environnement n'est pas néfaste pour lui, au contraire. Mais je suis d'accord avec vous, il ne pourra pas rester éternellement. Son corps s'est bien remis de l'accident et même s'il aura encore besoin de plusieurs séances de rééduction, il va bien dans l'ensemble. Si je vous ai fait venir, c'est pour vous parler de l'après…

Kato retint son souffle : il serra les poings d'angoisse, imaginant le pire. Iwaki ne se souvenait plus de lui, il lui paraissait évident qu'on allait le lui retirer… Masahiko devait déjà se faire une joie de retrouver son petit frère adoré…

Mais… Il ne laisserait jamais cela se faire ! Ce serait trop dur !

Le médecin reprit calmement, toujours avec ce petit sourire qui le caractérisait :

- Je voulais vous parler de l'endroit où Iwaki-san devra résider une fois qu'il aura quitté l'hôpital et je sais que…

- Kyosuke reviendra vivre chez nous, c'est évident ! Il n'y a que là-bas qu'il pourra se sentir bien…

Pris d'une impulsion, Kato s'avança soudain et s'exclama avec assurance :

- Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Vous ne pourrez pas cacher indéfiniment notre relation à Iwaki. Tôt ou tard il l'apprendra, par des journaux ou à la télévision, et je ne suis pas sûr que l'enfermer chez vous résoudra le problème ! Iwaki a besoin de moi !

- Je vous trouve bien présomptueux Kato-san !! Kyosuke a surtout besoin de sa famille, avant toute chose ! Il se souvient de nous, contrairement à vous, et revenir chez nous lui fera du bien.

- Vous allez l'étouffer !!

- Et vous vous allez le déstabiliser !

Devant l'affrontement des deux hommes, le médecin s'empressa de réagir avant que le ton ne monte encore plus. Il leva les bras et s'écria :

- Ecoutez-moi s'il vous plaît !!! Messieurs, arrêtez de vous disputer, nous allons trouver un terrain d'entente !

Les deux hommes se calmèrent à contrecoeur, mais leurs regards noirs parlaient pour eux de ce qu'ils ressentaient véritablement. A leurs côtés, Fuyumi et le père d'Iwaki n'avaient toujours pas pris la parole, écoutant sagement ce qui se disait et restant spectateurs.

- J'ai bien étudié le cas d'Iwaki-san et je pense que nous ferions une erreur de le renvoyer dans sa famille…

- Mais docteur !! s'exclama Masahiko.

- Laissez-moi parler monsieur, s'il vous plaît. Iwaki-san a perdu une partie de sa mémoire, et je pense qu'il serait effectivement mauvais pour lui de le lui cacher plus longtemps. Je désirerais donc que nous informions mon patient de ce morceau de vie dont il ne se souvient plus, mais avec la plus grande délicatesse évidemment. J'aimerai que nous allions le voir pour cela juste après notre conversation d'ailleurs. Quant à l'endroit où il devra vivre… Le mieux serait qu'il retourne chez Kato-san, dans un environnement qui lui était autrefois familier. Ce retour chez lui pourra peut-être l'aider en grande partie à retrouver sa mémoire, du moins je l'espère. C'est souvent en se retrouvant dans des situations qu'il a déjà vécu que le patient récupère ses souvenirs, et je pense que cela serait une erreur de le ramener dans sa famille.

- Docteur, je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous !! Mon frère n'était pas homosexuel autrefois, il n'a ces préférences sexuelles que depuis qu'il est avec Kato-san et je pense que s'il se retrouve avec lui, il risque d'en être perturbé et…

- Il suffit Masahiko ! s'exclama soudain le père d'Iwaki.

Surpris, tous se retournèrent vers lui alors qu'il ajoutait calmement :

- J'ai compris ce que vous vouliez nous dire docteur et je suis d'accord avec vous. Mon fils retournera dans la maison qu'il a acheté avec Kato-san, à condition toutefois qu'il suive correctement son traitement et que nous-même puissions venir le voir de temps en temps, afin qu'il puisse revoir des visages connus.

Kato sentit son cœur se tordre de joie et avec un soupir de soulagement, il murmura :

- Merci… Merci infiniment.

Cependant le père d'Iwaki ne se tourna même pas vers lui et le médecin reprit, ravi :

- Parfait, je pense que cela sera la meilleure solution pour Iwaki-san. Maintenant je vous propose que nous allions tous lui expliquer de quoi il retourne exactement…

Le médecin s'avança et les invita à tous le suivre, se dirigeant aussitôt vers la chambre de son patient.

Masahiko ruminait dans son coin, furieux qu'on lui ait refusé sa décision, et Fuyumi tenta de le calmer de son mieux en serrant doucement sa main. Elle n'aimait pas voir son mari s'énerver dés qu'il s'agissait de son frère et elle savait que même si le sujet était sensible, Masahiko aimait véritablement son petit frère. Ce dernier lui manquait beaucoup d'ailleurs… Peut-être que cette épreuve les rapprocherait un peu finalement…

…

…

A suivre…


	3. Gay?

Disclamer : ces personnages appartiennent à Nitta Youka

Note : un petit chapitre de transition, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Et merci pour vos reviews, c'est très gentil à vous.

…

…

Disparaître de ta mémoire…

…

…

Chapitre 3 : Gay ? 

…

…

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement et Iwaki tourna aussitôt la tête vers les personnes qui entraient calmement, dans un silence impressionnant.

Il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant son père et son frère, stupéfait qu'ils soient finalement venus le voir. Il sentit son cœur se serrer et il pâlit légèrement, incroyablement nerveux. La dernière fois qu'il les avait vu, son frère lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'il déshonorait sa famille à travers son métier et qu'ils ne voulaient plus le revoir pour cette raison. Etaient-ils réellement revenus à cause de son accident ?

Par contre, il ne connaissait absolument pas la jeune femme qui se présenta aux côtés de son frère, et sa surprise redoubla quand il aperçut l'acteur Kato qui avançait aux côtés de sa famille, comme s'il en faisait parti.

Etrangement il se sentit de nouveau mal et sa respiration s'accéléra sensiblement sous les yeux inquiets du médecin qui se précipita à ses côtés :

- Calmez-vous Iwaki-san, tout va bien. Détendez-vous, votre famille est venue vous voir…

Le médecin avait bien senti qu'il y avait une certaine tension difficile à gérer dans la famille de l'acteur et il tenta de le rassurer au maximum, avant finalement d'augmenter légèrement les calmants dans sa perfusion, permettant ainsi à Iwaki de retrouver un rythme respiratoire plus régulier.

- Masahiko… Père…

Son père avait le même regard froid que la dernière fois où il l'avait vu, mais son frère semblait avoir changé. Sa colère avait fait place à une certaine inquiétude, même si Masahiko avait tout de même beaucoup de mal à contenir sa frustration à l'idée que son petit frère aille revivre avec son amant.

- Comment vas-tu Kyosuke ?

Déglutissant, Iwaki s'empressa de répondre :

- Je… Je vais bien, merci Père.

Au fond de lui, il était réellement bouleversé de revoir sa famille, même s'il trouvait l'absence de sa mère étrange et un petit sourire coincé se dessina sur ses lèvres, serrant le cœur de Kato qui observait toute la scène de son côté.

Le médecin s'avança alors et déclara doucement :

- Iwaki-san, il faut que nous parlions…

- Vous allez me parler de mon accident, c'est ça ? Malheureusement je ne me souviens de rien…

Le praticien eut un petit sourire et il ajouta :

- Oui, votre cerveau a subi certains dommages, et en particulier la partie consacrée à la mémoire.

Iwaki acquiesça, ne comprenant pas vraiment où le médecin voulait en venir. Il aurait préféré pouvoir parler un peu avec sa famille mais la présence d'autant d'étrangers dans sa chambre le gênait beaucoup. Et en particulier celle de cet acteur, qu'il ne comprenait absolument pas.

Il jeta d'ailleurs un regard froid en direction de Kato-san, comme pour lui signifier qu'il était de trop, et la tristesse qu'il lut de manière passagère sur son visage le prit de court.

Mais le médecin se rappela rapidement à son attention en continuant :

- Il semblerait que votre mémoire ait prit un choc plus considérable que le reste… Et il semblerait également que vous ayez oublié une grande partie de vos souvenirs et de votre passé.

Iwaki sursauta et écarquilla les yeux… Il avait… quoi ??

- Comment ? Je… Je ne comprends pas. De quoi me parlez-vous ?

- Calmez-vous Iwaki-san, nous sommes là pour vous aider. Mais… Votre cerveau a oublié les trois dernières années de votre vie. Je vous rassure, ce n'est que provisoire, le temps que vos canaux sanguins se reforment et que la partie endommagée se remette du choc.

- Attendez docteur, attendez, vous allez trop vite ! Vous dites… Les trois dernières années ??

- Oui Iwaki-san. Vous souffrez d'une amnésie partielle. Vos derniers souvenirs sont bien en rapport avec ce casting que vous deviez passer pour la série Haru wo daiteita, n'est-ce pas ?

Complètement perdu, Iwaiki balbutia un 'oui' hésitant, et le médecin ajouta en souriant amicalement, pour aider son patient :

- Vous avez tourné dans cette série Iwaki-san. Et votre carrière a été propulsée grâce en grande partie à cela. Vous avez joué dans beaucoup d'autres films par la suite… Mais vous l'avez oublié.

Iwaki n'en revenait pas : comment pouvait-il avoir oublié autant d'années à partir d'un simple choc ? Déstabilisé, il tourna son regard vers son frère qui s'attendrit en voyant son petit frère aussi perdu. Il s'approcha et déclara d'un ton très doux :

- Nous sommes là pour t'aider Kyosuke, ne t'inquiète surtout pas. Nous allons t'aider à retrouver ces trois dernières années.

- Mais… Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus… me voir…

Iwaki ressemblait en cet instant précis à un enfant et ses yeux semblaient quémander de l'aide à son aîné, qui articula, terriblement troublé.

- Nous avons… fait la paix en quelque sorte, il y a quelques années. Après le décès de… Mère.

Cela fit un choc à Iwaki qui déglutit péniblement et sa main s'accrocha instinctivement à celle de Masahiko, qui la serra tendrement. Leur père observait la scène, tout proche de ses fils, et quelque part fier de constater leurs liens. Masahiko avait beau le cacher autant qu'il le voulait, il tenait particulièrement à son frère.

- Ca va aller Kyosuke… Sa dernière pensée… a été pour toi.

Iwaki baissa la tête, passablement secoué. Tout cela allait trop vite pour lui et il releva un regard perdu sur le médecin et les autres personnes présentes dans sa chambre.

Quand Masahiko comprit qu'il s'attardait sur le visage de Fuyumi, il eut un petit sourire triste et articula :

- C'est ma femme Kyosuke. Je te présente Fuyumi.

La jeune femme s'inclina poliment devant son beau-frère alors que ce dernier assimilait difficilement l'information. Son frère était marié…

Tous les gens présents dans cette pièce faisaient donc parti de sa famille… Enfin… Presque tous.

Sensiblement son regard revint vers Kato, qui était resté derrière Fuyumi et dont les yeux ne semblaient pas l'avoir quitté un seul instant. Pourquoi était-il ici si… Si sa seule famille était là ? Quel rapport avait-il avec lui ? Il avait déjà été présent à son réveil, sa joie à ce moment revint en mémoire d'Iwaki… Elle avait été véritablement sincère. Ce n'était pas de l'hypocrisie.

Mais… Il avait beau cherché dans son esprit, il ne comprenait pas comment Kato-san aurait pu faire parti de sa famille ou des gens proches de lui. Peut-être était-il… un ami ? C'était possible après tout, mais quelque chose n'allait pas dans son raisonnement. Un simple ami ne l'aurait pas veillé comme il semblait l'avoir fait, et puis sa famille ne l'aurait pas invité à venir le voir aujourd'hui. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens.

Prenant sur lui, Iwaki prit une grande inspiration : se cacher ne servirait à rien, il préférait que les choses soient mises à plat dés maintenant pour éviter de futurs problèmes.

Il posa alors un regard résolu sur le médecin et demanda :

- Dites-moi tout docteur. Je veux tout savoir de ces trois ans que j'ai perdu.

Fier de son patient, le praticien lui répondit alors avec sincérité :

- Vous êtes devenus une véritable vedette dans le monde du cinéma Iwaki-san, et vous faites souvent la une de la presse people. A vrai dire, en trois ans votre carrière a connu une propulsion formidable.

- Et… Dans ma vie privée ?

- Je préfère ne rien vous cacher Iwaki-san, car je pense qu'il serait stupide de le faire. Vous finirez tôt ou tard par l'apprendre de toute façon. Vous êtes en couple et vous avez acheté une maison avec cette personne.

- Je… Je suis marié ? s'étonna Iwaki.

Mais… Où était donc sa femme alors ?

C'est alors que Kato s'avança vers lui et déclara avec émotion, le regard grave :

- Pas officiellement mais nous avons eu une cérémonie aux Etats-Unis.

Iwaki en resta bouche bée, complètement ébranlé par cette révélation et ébahi, il articula péniblement :

- Pa… Pardon ?

- Nous sommes en couples Iwaki.

Lui ?? Il était… gay ? Mais… Mais comment pouvait-on oublier ça ? Et… pourquoi avait-il l'impression de faire un cauchemar ?

Son visage tout entier exprima une peur soudaine et il se recula sur son lit, son regard ne quittant pas un seul instant le visage de Kato.

- Non ! Non c'est impossible ! Vous racontez n'importe quoi ! Je…

- Mais Iwaki…

- JE NE SUIS PAS GAY !!! C'est impossible !! Vous délirez complètement !

La main de son frère sur son épaule appuya légèrement, essayant de le ramener à un peu plus de calme alors que le médecin s'affolait déjà de voir son patient s'énerver ainsi.

- Du calme Iwaki-san… Calmez-vous s'il vous plaît, ce n'est pas bon pour vous de vous énerver ainsi.

Prenant une grande inspiration, et après avoir jeté un regard noir à Kato, Masahiko sortit soudain de la chambre pour revenir quelques minutes après, une revue dans la main. Il l'avait trouvé dans la salle d'attente de l'étage et il la tendit à son frère en déclarant :

- Vois par toi-même.

Iwaki s'en empara en tremblant et quand il découvrit la couverture qui le montrait lui et Kato-san enlacés, les gros titres évoquant le couple de l'année, il déglutit et se calma aussitôt. Dans le besoin de comprendre, il ouvrit la revue people et se rendit aux quelques pages qui parlaient de son… couple. Ils n'avaient pas menti. Les journalistes évoquaient leur relation stable depuis quelques années et parlaient d'eux comme un couple gay modèle…

Voyant que l'article semblait raisonner un peu Iwaki, Kato osa s'approcher du lit de son amant, et ce dernier releva un regard perdu vers lui :

- Alors… C'est vrai ? Je….

- Je suis désolé que tu l'apprennes ainsi. Mais…. Je t'aime sincèrement Iwaki, je te le jure.

C'est alors que son père s'avança à son tour et déclara avec gravité :

- Nous avons décidé que tu irais vivre dans la maison que tu possèdes avec Kato-san, pour ton bien. Le médecin pense que cela t'aidera à retrouver tes souvenirs.

Les yeux d'Iwaki s'écarquillèrent et ce que Kato y lut était tout… sauf de la joie.

…

…

A suivre


	4. Attitude hostile

Disclamer : ces personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à la célèbre et talentueuse Nitta Youka.

Genre : yaoi évidemment

Bonne lecture !

…

Disparaître de ta mémoire…

…

…

Chapitre 4 : Attitude hostile 

…

Kato poussa prudemment le fauteuil roulant où Iwaki était assis dans l'entrée de leur maison : il sentait la tension qui habitait son amant et celle-ci était malheureusement communicative, car ses propres mains se crispaient aux poignées du fauteuil. Il tenta malgré tout de continuer de sourire, dissimulant son stress afin de ne pas brusquer Iwaki.

Il était tellement heureux qu'il soit de retour chez eux, après ce mois éprouvant passé dans le coma à l'hôpital, qu'il ne voulait pas tout gâcher à cause d'un geste ou d'une parole déplacée.

Il savait pertinemment que l'annonce de sa venue chez lui n'avait pas enthousiasmé Iwaki, loin de là. L'acteur avait même tenté de faire changer d'avis son père, dans le dos de Kato. Ce dernier avait été blessé mais n'avait rien osé dire. Le fait qu'on le laisse déjà vivre avec Iwaki était énorme en soi…

Mais depuis qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital, Kato commençait à se demander si cette cohabitation serait de tout repos. Iwaki était sans cesse sur le qui-vive, ne se gênait pas pour lui faire des remarques blessantes dés qu'il le pouvait, comme s'il cherchait à mettre le maximum de distance entre lui et celui que tout le monde lui présentait comme son amant. Il fuyait ses yeux, ne lui adressait que des regards noirs, remplis de méfiance à son égard, et sursautait au moindre contact. Il n'avait définitivement pas accepté sa relation homosexuelle avec Kato et cela était parfaitement compréhensible. Ce ne devait pas être facile de se réveiller un beau matin et d'entendre dire par tous les gens qu'on connaissait que cela faisait plusieurs années qu'on avait une relation qu'on considérait contre-nature avant, avec une personne que l'on ne connaissait même pas ! Pour Iwaki, c'était même impensable, et il avait bataillé dur pour ne pas retourner avec cet étranger qui s'imposait à lui, mais son père n'avait rien voulu entendre, se référant sans cesse aux conseils du médecin.

De là était né une amertume sensible chez l'acteur, qui semblait prêt à tout pour faire céder Kato et le dégoûter à tout jamais de vivre avec lui.

Kato avait l'impression de retrouver l'Iwaki des débuts de leur relation, alors que l'acteur ne l'avait pas encore accepté, et savoir qu'il devrait tout recommencer depuis le début lui donnait envie d'abandonner. Mais pour Iwaki, il se serait battu contre des montagnes, alors il n'avait pas baissé les bras et avait tenté de surmonter tant bien que mal l'attitude hostile de son amant.

- Vous dites que nous avons acheté cette maison ensemble ?

La voix sèche d'Iwaki fit sursauter son compagnon et un petit soupir lui échappa.

- Iwaki tu n'as pas besoin de me vouvoyer tu sais je…

- Je ne tutoie pas les gens que je ne connais pas !

La réplique blessa profondément Kato qui prit sur lui une nouvelle fois et garda malgré tout son petit sourire de façade.

- Très bien, alors vouvoyons-nous, même si je trouve cela parfaitement stupide !

- Ce n'est guère plus stupide que de m'obliger à vivre ici ! s'exclama Iwaki.

Kato ferma un court instant les yeux, prenant une grande inspiration pour ne pas céder à une colère malvenue.

- Bien…

C'était plus un murmure qu'autre chose, et il poussa le fauteuil d'Iwaki jusqu'au salon : heureusement que leur maison était de plein pied, sans quoi il aurait eu beaucoup de mal à faire venir son amant ici. Mais le fauteuil n'était que provisoire, le temps que l'acteur récupère totalement sa motricité. Son coma lui avait laissé quelques séquelles qui n'étaient pas encore toutes parties.

Apparemment Iwaki ne reconnut pas l'endroit, car son regard traversa la salle avec suspicion, écrasant les maigres espoirs de Kato. Mais dés qu'ils furent suffisamment entrés, il posa ses mains sur les roues et se mit à pousser lui-même son fauteuil, s'éloignant rapidement de son compagnon.

- Je peux me débrouiller maintenant, merci beaucoup.

Le regard noir qu'il lui lança désarçonna Kato qui le laissa faire, ébranlé. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu une telle lueur dans les yeux d'Iwaki… Il se demandait parfois s'il n'avait pas affaire à un complet inconnu en face de lui. L'homme qui évoluait devant lui n'était plus l'Iwaki qu'il avait connu : il agissait comme s'il se méfiait de lui, avec une politesse froide et un respect forcé qui le blessaient de plus en plus.

Il le laissa lui échapper, le coeur gros et s'approcha de la cuisine, tentant malgré tout d'apaiser l'ambiance entre eux :

- Tu… Vous voulez manger quelque chose Iwaki-san ?

Bon sang, ce que c'était dur de devoir le vouvoyer, d'agir avec lui comme avec un étranger… Jamais encore Kato n'avait eu aussi mal mais une fois de plus, il garda contenance pour Iwaki. Il ne devait pas craquer, il devait continuer de tenir dans l'espoir de réussir à forcer les barrières mentales d'Iwaki pour l'atteindre à nouveau… C'était sa seule chance.

- Merci, je n'ai pas faim.

Il mentait, Kato le savait parfaitement. Lorsqu'ils avaient quitté l'hôpital, Iwaki n'avait pas encore mangé et il devait avoir l'estomac vide depuis le matin même. Mais il n'insista pas.

- Où est ma chambre ?

- Je… C'est-à-dire que notre chambre est par là…

- Notre chambre ?

Kato ignora la remarque et montra à son amant la porte de leur chambre, qu'il ouvrit complaisamment. Bien que leurs lits soient séparés, les deux amants avaient tenu à dormir dans la même chambre. Mais cette époque semblait tellement lointaine à présent. Pourtant Kato se battrait jusqu'au bout pour retrouver ces jours heureux.

Iwaki s'avança, observant l'intérieur et il ne dit pas un mot, mais le léger pincement de ses lèvres indiqua clairement à Kato qu'il n'appréciait pas tellement devoir dormir dans la même chambre que lui.

- Il n'y a pas d'autres chambre ici ?

Combien de fois voulait-il le blesser ainsi ? Kato prit une nouvelle fois sur lui, même si c'était de plus en plus douloureux et il avoua à demi-mots :

- Nous avons une chambre d'amis…

- Bien. Je dormirai donc là-bas.

Et sas un regard de plus pour leur chambre, Iwaki fit tourner son fauteuil et se mit en quête de cette fameuse chambre d'amis.

Le cœur gros, Kato revint vers le couloir et ferma doucement la porte sur ses souvenirs…

…..

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

…..

Les premiers jours furent sans doute les jours les plus longs de toute la vie de Kato. Il avait cessé de travailler pour rester aux côtés de son amant mais l'attitude d'Iwaki finit presque par le dégoûter d'avoir fait ce choix.

L'acteur était insupportable : il ne supportait aucune remarque ou même parole de Kato, le coupait dans sa conversation dés qu'il abordait le sujet de leur couple et l'ignorait la plupart du temps. Il aurait voulu le dégoûter à tout jamais de lui qu'il ne s'y serait pas pris autrement, et Kato commençait à se demander ce que cachait véritablement son petit jeu.

Mais derrière toute cette méchanceté gratuite et cette attitude froide, le plus dur pour Kato était de vivre aux côtés d'un amant qu'il ne pouvait ni embrasser, ni toucher, sous peine de subir les reproches les plus courroucés de la terre.

Il en venait presque à regretter l'époque où Iwaki était encore dans le coma, et où il ne pouvait ne serait-ce que tenir sa main tendrement sans subir tous les maux de la planète… Mais ces pensées ne duraient jamais bien longtemps parce que malgré la situation, Kato était infiniment heureux de voir qu'Iwaki se rétablissait doucement mais sûrement et que cet accident ne serait bientôt qu'un mauvais souvenir…

Le fauteuil avait rapidement disparu, Iwaki n'ayant pas contre absolument pas perdu sa volonté d'acier d'avant, que Kato avait toujours aimé en lui. Il l'avait observé, de loin, s'astreindre avec courage à ses exercices et même son kiné avait été surpris de ses efforts. Il avait rapidement retrouvé l'usage complet de ses jambes et de son corps, ce qui lui avait permis de se retrouver très vite debout.

Kato s'était senti très vite inutile… Quand Iwaki était encore en fauteuil roulant, il avait besoin de lui pour certaines choses, ne serait-ce que faire à manger puisque l'acteur n'atteignait pas les fourneaux ou les placards placés trop haut. Mais dés qu'il avait pu remarcher, Kato lui était devenu inutile et Iwaki se contentait du strict minimum avec lui : il le saluait froidement le matin et parfois lui souhaitait une bonne nuit le soir. Pour l'instant, pour Kato qui avait tellement espéré dans cette cohabitation, l'essai se révélait des plus décevant. Son amant n'acceptait pas leur relation et c'est tout juste s'il le tolérait lui-même.

Et si au début Kato avait été patient avec lui à cause de son état physique, il commença très vite à trouver la situation de plus en plus insupportable et il décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes un soir où Iwaki s'était fait encore plus distant.

Il s'assit à ses côtés alors que l'acteur lisait un roman et il fit exprés de se rapprocher de lui, sachant très bien que cela attirerait rapidement l'attention d'Iwaki sur lui.

Cela ne tarda pas et avec un soupir, Iwaki tourna son visage vers lui, demandant sèchement :

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Kato-san ?

- Que tu me tutoies Iwaki. Je ne supporte plus cette froideur que tu as à mon égard.

- Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne tutoyais pas les gens que je ne…

- Oh arrête avec ça ! Je savais que tu étais une véritable tête de mule, mais à ce point-là… Iwaki pour moi tu n'es pas un étranger, tu es l'homme que j'aime et…

- Mais pourquoi tu refuses de voir que cet homme n'existe plus ? Je n'ai aucun souvenir de toi, rien. Comment veux-tu que je puisse t'accepter dans ces conditions ?

- Si au moins tu essayais Iwaki. Mais tu te fermes à moi. Tu fais comme si je n'existais pas. Tu n'essayes même pas te retrouver tes souvenirs !

- Si c'est pour apprendre que je suis devenu homosexuel et que je couche avec l'un de mes rivaux dans le métier, je n'en ai pas envie !

Kato accusa mal le choc et sentant l'émotion le gagner, il articula péniblement en secouant la tête :

- Tu ne peux pas dire ça Iwaki. Pas sans savoir ce que nous avons vécu…

L'acteur soupira, fatigué.

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de me souvenir…

Mais il ne pu pas aller plus loin : une bouche possessive s'empara de la sienne et Kato l'embrassa avec passion, donnant à son baiser toute la saveur et la beauté de leur ancienne union, s'abandonnant à cette étreinte qui lui avait tellement manqué ces derniers temps.

Redécouvrir Iwaki, c'était comme… faire un rêve magnifique. Un rêve qu'il n'avait pas envie de briser tout de suite et il prolongea le baiser au maximum, surpris toutefois de ne pas être repoussé par son amant.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et Kato eut un petit sourire mélancolique :

- Ca, ce n'est qu'un tout petit aperçu de mes sentiments pour toi Iwaki…

L'acteur avait l'air tellement étonné que Kato finit par se relever en soupirant. Mieux valait laisser Iwaki réfléchir à ce qu'ils venaient de se dire. Et puis la boule d'angoisse dans sa gorge enflait tellement qu'il avait peur d'exploser en sanglots avant même d'arriver dans sa chambre.

- Bonne nuit Iwaki. Fais de beaux rêves.

Le brun ne lui répondit même pas, encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer.

Il entendit la porte de la chambre se refermer et il porta doucement ses doigts sur ses lèvres encore gonflées de leur baiser.

Quelle était cette impression étrange qui le traversait ? Comme une sensation de… déjà vu et… de bonheur ?

A suivre…


	5. Un souvenir précieux

Disclamer : ces personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à la célèbre et talentueuse Nitta Youka.

Genre : yaoi évidemment

Bonne lecture !

…

Disparaître de ta mémoire…

…

…

Chapitre 5 : Un souvenir précieux 

….

On frappa à la porte et Kato courut ouvrir, intrigué par une visite aussi matinale. Personne ne l'avait prévenu mais ses questions trouvèrent rapidement une réponse dés qu'il aperçut le sourire rayonnant de Sawa Nagisa.

- Sawa-san ! Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'ai entendu dire qu'Iwaki était enfin sorti du coma et je viens lui rendre visite.

- Oh…

Un peu embarrassé, Kato hésita sur ce qu'il devait faire. Parce qu'avec son amnésie, son compagnon ne reconnaîtrait jamais Nagisa et cela risquait de faire un choc à l'écrivain.

Pourtant il le laissa entrer et devant son embarras, Sawa lui demanda rapidement ce qu'il se passait, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Mis au pied du mur, l'acteur fut bien obligé de lui raconter toute l'histoire, le prenant à part dans l'entrée afin de ne pas être entendu d'Iwaki. L'écrivain en resta bouche bée, horrifié par une nouvelle aussi extraordinaire.

A ses yeux, le couple que formaient Iwaki et Kato était parfait : s'ils avaient eu des hauts et des bas, ils avaient toujours su les surmonter et vaincre les obstacles que le destin avait mis sur leur route. Quelque part, ils représentaient ce à quoi Sawa avait toujours rêvé, et qu'il construisait doucement avec Yukihito.

Aussi apprendre que ce couple qu'il avait idéalisé était à deux doigts de rompre à cause d'un accident stupide lui fit terriblement mal au cœur.

-… Tu comprends, je ne sais pas s'il te reconnaîtra…

Sawa acquiesça doucement, un peu perturbé.

- Oui… Bien sûr… Mais… Laisse-moi le voir s'il te plaît.

Avec un petit sourire triste, Kato accepta. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas protéger indéfiniment Iwaki de leur passé. Un jour ou l'autre, il allait le rattraper et il valait mieux qu'il commence à en connaître les différents composants au fur et à mesure, en douceur.

Il allait conduire leur ami dans le salon quand soudain une silhouette se dessina dans le couloir et Iwaki apparut. Son regard étonné se posa aussitôt sur l'écrivain et il arqua un sourcil interrogateur. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Kato s'exclame :

- Iwaki, tu tombes bien ! Je te présente…

- Oui, je le connais. Bonjour Sawa-san.

Sous les yeux perplexes de Kato, l'acteur s'approcha et tendit sincèrement la main à Sawa qui lui répondit en souriant, même s'il commençait à se demander si ce que Kato lui avait raconté était juste.

Parce que d'une manière générale, Iwaki se conduisit parfaitement avec lui, comme un ami aurait pu le faire. Il lui souriait, prit de ses nouvelles et demanda même comment allait Yukihito.

Sous le choc, Kato ne pu s'empêcher de demander :

- Mais enfin, Iwaki… Tu… Tu connais Sawa-san ?!

Pour l'acteur, cela semblait tellement être une évidence qu'il haussa les épaules et répondit calmement :

- Mais bien sûr voyons. Nous sommes amis n'est-ce pas ? Nous… Nous…

Son regard s'assombrit soudain et il se mit à balbutier, subitement perdu. Il tourna un regard inquiet vers l'écrivain qui comprit aussitôt : il posa doucement sa main sur son épaule et l'entraîna vers le salon :

- Bien sûr Iwaki-san, nous sommes amis. Allez viens, je t'ai apporté un cadeau.

Son intervention soulagea l'acteur qui lui sourit doucement, alors que Kato était resté sous le choc. De toute évidence, Iwaki semblait parfaitement se souvenir de Sawa, mais lorsque son esprit avait recherché les raisons ou bien la naissance de leur amitié, il avait eu un blanc et avait été incapable de le dire. Le visage de Sawa lui était connu et il avait réagi instinctivement, avant de se rendre compte qu'en fait, son esprit l'avait totalement oublié. Ou tout du moins avait oublié pourquoi ils étaient amis.

Et sur le coup, Kato ne sut pas comment réagir : devait-il s'enthousiasmer parce qu'Iwaki semblait retrouver une partie de ses souvenirs, ou bien devait-il laisser ce sentiment de jalousie intense qui commençait à naître en lui… ? Il en voulait presque à Sawa d'être encore reconnu par Iwaki, alors que depuis plusieurs jours, il vivait justement un enfer parce que son propre amant ne le reconnaissait plus et pire, avait oublié leur histoire…

Complètement perdu, il suivit de loin les deux amis qui s'étaient assis dans les fauteuils du salon pendant que lui-même allait préparer un peu de thé pour accueillir dignement Sawa.

De leur côté, Sawa avait habilement détourné la conversation sur son cousin Yukihito, parlant de ses études avec fierté, et Iwaki lui souriait, heureux pour le jeune homme qu'il soit promis à un brillant avenir. Et quand il demanda s'il avait autant de chance en amour qu'au travail, sous-entendant parfaitement qu'il parlait ici de possibles petites-amies, Sawa eut un petit sourire discret.

Nagisa était quelqu'un de fin, et il comprenait parfaitement ce qui s'était passé dans l'entrée, tout comme il comprenait cette question : Iwaki se souvenait parfaitement de lui et de son cousin, mais il avait totalement oublié le fait qu'ils sortaient ensemble. C'était comme s'il avait voulu effacer de son esprit toute trace d'homosexualité, autant pour lui-même que pour ses amis…

Restant poli et ne cherchant surtout pas à le brusquer, Sawa se contenta de dire qu'en amour, tout semblait bien se passer pour Yukihito en ce moment, omettant délicatement qu'il en était sûr puisqu'il était lui-même son compagnon. Cela, Iwaki n'avait pas besoin de l'apprendre pour l'instant.

Par contre, il sortit aussitôt le petit paquet qu'il avait amené et il le tendit à Iwaki en souriant :

- Tiens, c'est un cadeau pour toi.

- Merci beaucoup, il ne fallait pas.

- C'est-à-dire que je me doutais que tu ne devais pas l'avoir, étant donné que tu es resté longtemps à l'hôpital…

Iwaki ouvrit le paquet cadeau et regarda le DVD que Sawa lui avait offert. Quand il aperçut les deux acteurs principaux en gros sur la pochette, il écarquilla les yeux et Sawa profita de son silence pour dire d'une façon badine :

- C'est la version de luxe de Fuyu no Sémi, elle est sortie seulement la semaine dernière. Je sais combien tu aimes cette histoire, alors je me suis dit que cela te ferait plaisir.

Iwaki ne répondit pas, le regard perdu sur la couverture. Instinctivement, il tourna le DVD et regarda le résumé à l'arrière, une lueur de plus en plus surprise traversant ses yeux.

- J'ai réellement tourné dans ce film ?

- Oui Iwaki. Nous y avons tourné ensemble.

Kato était revenu de la cuisine, une théière à la main et il avait compris quel était le cadeau de leur ami. Un cadeau précieux, qui lui rappelait tellement de souvenirs… Mais qui ne semblait en évoquer aucun à Iwaki, qui continuait de fixer la pochette, incrédule. Comme si elle avait pu le brûler.

Parce qu'il s'agissait là de la même chose que pour les revues people : c'était un morceau de son ancienne vie avec Kato qu'il tenait entre les mains. Un de ces souvenirs qui lui échappait totalement et qu'il avait passé son temps à réfuter, comme s'il s'agissait de la pire des choses possibles. Il n'avait cessé de crier à tort et à travers qu'il n'était pas homosexuel et qu'il était impossible qu'il ait eu la moindre liaison avec l'acteur Kato, mais une multitude de choses ne cessaient de le lui jeter à la figure, comme une évidence.

Les revues, ce film… Toutes les photos qu'il avait regardé ces derniers jours, quand Kato n'était pas là… Ce livre de photographies, incroyable, magnifique… Tout cela était tellement troublant. Au fond de lui, il commençait même à douter de ses propres vérités.

Il reposa calmement le DVD sur la table et sourit à Sawa, le remerciant rapidement pour sa gentillesse. L'écrivain ne resta pas longtemps, sentant la pression monter dans la pièce : il se contenta de parler avec les deux hommes quelques temps, profitant du fait de voir qu'Iwaki semblait aller bien malgré son amnésie, et il ne s'attarda pas, prétextant que Yukihito devait l'attendre.

Kato et Iwaki le raccompagnèrent à l'entrée et le saluèrent quand il partit.

Puis, lentement, Iwaki revint jusqu'au salon et s'assit juste en face du DVD posé sur la table, laissant son regard s'attarder sur la pochette, qu'il réveillait toujours en lui la même perplexité.

Kato n'osa pas le troubler et il retourna faire un peu de rangement à la cuisine, avant d'attraper un de ses futurs scénarios pour le travailler, retournant dans sa chambre pour laisser Iwaki tranquille. Il semblait tellement perdu dans sa méditation qu'il ne voulait pas le perturber encore plus. Il se mettait à sa place quelque part : tout cela ne devait pas être facile à vivre… Et si lui-même en souffrait, la situation devait être encore plus intolérable pour son compagnon.

Mais il eut beau tourner les pages, tenter de s'imprégner de l'histoire du film qu'il allait tourner… Cela ne fonctionna pas. Quelque chose clochait. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, et pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'essayer.

Il se surprit plusieurs fois en train de tendre l'oreille pour guetter le moindre bruit qui puisse provenir du salon. Au fond de lui, il se demandait ce que faisait Iwaki.

Il avait comprit qu'être sans cesse autour de lui ne faisait qu'attiser sa colère à son égard et il avait cessé cette attitude, mais en cet instant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être à ses côtés et essayer comprendre ce qui traversait son esprit.

Puis, lentement, des bruits lui parvinrent du salon… Des bruits de voix.

Le film. Iwaki regardait le film !

Incapable cette fois-ci de se concentrer davantage sur son scénario, Kato le reposa sur son bureau et se dirigea à pas de loup vers le salon, dans le seul but de voir exactement ce qui se passait.

Et dés qu'il revit les images de ce film imposant qu'ils avaient tourné ensemble, ce film qui était devenu une part d'eux-même quelque part, Kato sentit sa gorge se serrer et il ne pu pas faire un seul pas en direction de ce nouveau Iwaki qui regardait la télévision, absorbé par les images.

Il resta en arrière, dans un silence religieux, laissant les émotions de cette époque lui revenir, tout doucement, l'imprégner de cet amour profond entre les deux personnages qui avait été un jour celui qu'il avait connu avec Iwaki.

Jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce que le mot 'The End' apparaisse sur l'écran, il resta en arrière, debout, perdu dans ses pensées nostalgiques.

Iwaki n'avait pas bougé non plus et quand enfin les noms défilèrent à la fin, Kato se reprit et s'approcha doucement, un peu inquiet de ne voir aucune réaction chez son compagnon.

- Iwaki… ?

Le brun ne répondit pas et Kato finit par dépasser le canapé, posant son regard sur le visage de son amant.

Le spectacle lui coupa le souffle et il serra les dents sous l'émotion.

Iwaki n'avait pas pu retenir ses larmes et ses yeux étaient brillants d'émotion, encore accrochés à l'écran de télévision, comme absorbés par l'histoire poignante qu'ils venaient de voir.

Terriblement inquiet de voir son compagnon pleurer pour la première fois depuis qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital, Kato s'assit précipitamment à ses côtés et osa enfin poser sa main sur son épaule dans un geste réconfortant.

- Mon dieu Iwaki… Calme-toi s'il te plaît…

L'acteur porta aussitôt sa main à ses yeux et cacha ses larmes à son compagnon, même si ses doigts tremblants ne dissimulaient pas son émotion.

- Pardon… Je…

- Non ne dis rien s'il te plaît. Je peux comprendre ce qui t'arrive.

Iwaki renifla légèrement et essuya ses yeux, enlevant les dernières traces de larmes sur ses joues, avant de relever un regard franc et direct dans celui de son compagnon. Il prit une grande respiration, chassant les dernières traces d'émotion en lui et demanda calmement :

- Pardonne-moi. Pour mon attitude. J'ai été horrible ces derniers jours…

- Non, ce n'est pas grave Iwaki. De toi tu sais bien que j'accepterai tout.

Kato eut un petit sourire triste et ajouta faiblement :

- Mais je comprends de plus en plus le personnage de Kusaka… Perdre son compagnon est la pire des choses qui puisse arriver.

Iwaki baissa le regard à ces paroles et soupira. Un silence les sépara avant que l'acteur ne finisse par se relever et tout en s'éloignant vers sa chambre, il déclara doucement :

- Tu ne l'as peut-être pas perdu Kato…

Et c'est sur ces paroles qu'il disparu dans sa chambre, laissant son compagnon les yeux écarquillés et un espoir fou dans le cœur….

A suivre….


	6. Apprendsmoi

Disclamer : ces personnages sont à Nitta Youka

Note : désolée pour cette attente prolongée, j'étais débordée de travail et en manque d'inspi, mais je vais essayer de faire plus vite pour la suite.

…

Disparaître de ta mémoire…

…

…

Chapitre 6 : Apprends-moi 

Les yeux de Kato ne cessaient de se reporter sur le calendrier accroché juste en-dessous de l'horloge murale à la cuisine. Silencieusement, son esprit comptait les jours qui étaient passés depuis qu'Iwaki s'était réveillé.

Il y en avait beaucoup trop… Surtout quand il considérait la situation actuelle.

Certes les choses allaient un peu mieux depuis la visite de Sawa : Iwaki avait cessé ses perpétuelles piques et semblait enfin décidé à le laisser tranquille. Et justement, c'était cette nouvelle tranquillité qui angoissait Kato.

Parce qu'au moins, tant qu'Iwaki tempêtait et se fâchait contre lui, il était présent. Son coeur en souffrait terriblement mais la solitude lui pesait moins.

Tandis que désormais… Iwaki n'était plus vraiment avec lui. Son regard était bien plus souvent perdu dans le vide, sûrement à la recherche du moindre petit souvenir qui aurait pu l'aider, et face à cela, Kato se sentait inutile. Le brun lui parlait à peine et semblait être ailleurs… La visite de Sawa l'avait profondément remué et son esprit cogitait beaucoup depuis ce jour-là. Un peu trop peut-être.

Quand Kato avait eu un appel de Shimizu, la manager d'Iwaki, il n'avait pas su quoi répondre. La pauvre essayait de concilier la convalescence de l'acteur avec les demandes des producteurs, de plus en plus impatients de recommencer le tournage.

L'accident d'Iwaki avait eu lieu en plein milieu du tournage d'un film de grande envergure, et peut-être à cause de toute la publicité qui en était ressorti, ils avaient accordé un délai supplémentaire à Iwaki pour qu'il se remette de ses blessures. Mais le délai approchant de la fin, tous s'impatientaient, et pour cause.

Il s'agissait d'un des films les plus importants de leur génération : l'histoire magnifique d'un personnage historique ayant vécu au temps des samouraïs de l'ère Meiji. C'était dans une des scènes où Iwaki arrivait en ville, monté sur un cheval, que le pire était arrivé. L'animal s'était emballé soudainement, apparemment effrayé par les caméras et les projecteurs. Personne n'avait compris cette réaction étrange : l'animal était un habitué des tournages, dressé par les meilleurs éleveurs à des fins cinématographiques et jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais bronché pour quoi que ce soit. Il avait fallu que l'accident se produise au moment même où Iwaki était dessus…

Tout cela était du passé désormais, mais Kato redoutait le moment où Iwaki devrait reprendre le tournage et remonter à cheval… Cette fois-ci, et si l'acteur acceptait, il l'accompagnerait. Même s'il était sûr de ne pas pouvoir calmer un cheval en furie, au moins pourrait-il apaiser ses nerfs au lieu de se ronger les ongles jusqu'au sang en l'attendant chez eux.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière lui et retrouvant avec de plus en plus de difficulté son petit sourire habituel, Kato se retourna pour accueillir son 'ex-amant' dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour Iwaki… Tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui, merci.

Kato avait entendu du bruit toute la nuit dans sa chambre, mais il ne chercha pas à en savoir davantage et il se remit à ses fourneaux, décidé à finir le petit-déjeuner sans tout brûler cette fois-ci.

Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite le regard étrange qu'Iwaki posait sur lui. Un regard qui avait perdu de sa rêverie et qui semblait avoir pris une décision cette fois-ci. Un regard qui voulait en savoir plus mais qui n'osait pas encore demander explicitement.

Les yeux d'Iwaki ne quittèrent pas la silhouette fine de son soi-disant amant : les épaules solides et larges, le buste fin et qu'on devinait musclé sous les vêtements, la chute de reins facilement enviable par n'importe qui, les fesses rebondies et fermes, les jambes bien taillées… Cela fit presque sourire Iwaki : effectivement, s'il avait senti au plus profond de lui qu'il était bien homosexuel, il aurait pu tomber amoureux de ce corps.

C'était peut-être ce qui était arrivé d'ailleurs. Il n'en savait rien et toutes ses recherches dans sa mémoire oubliée n'avaient rien donné. Il ignorait toujours ce qui avait pu le pousser dans les bras de cet homme, et cela l'énervait.

Ne pas savoir les causes qui nous avaient poussé à devenir tel ou tel homme dans la vie était suffisamment angoissant en soi pour qu'Iwaki ne décide pas de réagir et de se reprendre en main.

Quitter Kato et redémarrer à zéro dans la vie serait trop facile, et ruinerait sans aucun doute sa réputation dans le métier. Et puis, plus le temps passait et plus il avait l'intime conviction qu'il ne devait pas chasser l'acteur de sa vie pour l'instant. Il en avait besoin non seulement pour redécouvrir sa vie passée mais également pour se redécouvrir lui-même… et ce programme passait également par la redécouverte de ce qui avait pu le pousser dans ses bras.

Si bien que ce matin-là, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Iwaki offrit un petit sourire encourageant à Kato alors que ce dernier lui servait son petit-déjeuner. Le pauvre faillit en lâcher sa casserole, frôlant la crise cardiaque, mais il se reprit bien vite et offrit un sourire éblouissant à son compagnon, étonné d'un tel revirement mais heureux de la surprise.

- Tu sembles être de bonne humeur ce matin Iwaki…, osa-t-il remarquer, essayant d'engager la conversation.

Bizarrement, le brun ne toucha absolument pas à son assiette, et son sourire disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Cependant il ne comptait pas s'arrêter là et Kato, de plus en plus perplexe, le vit bientôt se lever pour venir s'asseoir juste à côté de lui, dédaignant étrangement la chaise en face de lui pour choisir une proximité qui fit battre son cœur un peu plus vite.

- I… Iwaki… Qu'est-ce que…

La main de son compagnon se leva, intimant le silence, et Iwaki prit une grande respiration pour demander :

- Embrasse-moi.

On aurait pu lui annoncer qu'il venait d'être élu premier ministre du Japon que les yeux de Kato n'auraient pas été aussi écarquillés ! Que, quoi, comment… ?

Sa bouche s'ouvrit… mais il ne trouva pas les mots. Il lui fallut d'ailleurs plusieurs minutes pour se reprendre et il souffla, éberlué :

- Pa… Pardon… ?

- Tu m'as bien entendu. Je veux que tu m'embrasses.

Troublé, Kato s'exécuta rapidement et déposa un petit baiser… sur les joues de l'acteur.

Ce dernier, amusé malgré lui par le comportement de son compagnon, pouffa légèrement et donna une petite tape sur la tête de son cadet :

- Pas comme ça Kato.

Le pauvre Kato ne savait plus quoi penser de tout ça, si bien qu'un pli ennuyé vint barrer son front et il murmura, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un gamin à qui on autorisait de faire une énorme bêtise :

- Tu es sûr Iwaki ? Tu le veux vraiment ?

- S'il te plaît Kato.

- Très bien.

Apparemment l'acteur n'en démordrait pas, alors avec toute la délicatesse et la grâce du monde, essayant de ne pas brusquer son compagnon tout en priant pour ne pas subir un rejet de dernière minute, il posa ses mains sur les joues de son amant, et rapprocha son visage.

Ses yeux se fermèrent et timidement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

On aurait presque cru que l'instant était sacré, et peut-être qu'il l'était pour Kato. Goûter aux lèvres d'Iwaki après tout ce temps, c'était comme… constater que le Père Noël existe toujours même après une année entière d'absence.

Ces quelques semaines avaient été toutes aussi longues aux yeux de Kato, et il s'attarda volontiers dans le baiser, prenant son temps, laissant une langue timide venir quémander l'entrée de la bouche de son amant…. Qui ne sembla pas refuser.

Tout cela aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille : Iwaki n'agissait pas normalement, mais perdu dans sa joie de l'embrasser, Kato n'y réfléchit même pas et il s'abandonna tout entier dans l'expérience.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Kato en avait les joues rouges d'excitation, mais il parvint tout de même à ouvrir les yeux et à adresser un petit sourire gêné à son compagnon.

Iwaki quant à lui, était resté étrangement impassible, et sa froideur brisa en un instant les rêves de Kato.

- Tu… n'as pas aimé ?

- Tu m'embrassais toujours ainsi ?

- Et bien… C'est-à-dire…

Kato était vraiment ennuyé cette fois-ci et soudain inquiet, il demanda :

- Pourquoi tu me demandes cela ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Iwaki ? Tu… Tu as retrouvé la mémoire ?

Sur le coup, le brun s'en voulut un peu de donner de faux espoirs à son compagnon et il soupira en se passa la main dans ses cheveux, déçu.

- Non. Je cherchais juste à comprendre.

- Comprendre quoi ?

- Pourquoi je t'aimais… avant.

Kato crut qu'il avait mal entendu, mais devant l'air gêné d'Iwaki, il comprit que le brun venait de lui dire la vérité, et il serra les dents.

Iwaki remarqua rapidement ses poings sur les cuisses de son compagnon et il balbutia :

- Je vais t'expliquer…

- Non, il n'y a rien à expliquer Iwaki.

Le ton de Kato était dur et froid, et jamais encore Iwaki ne l'avait entendu adopter une telle attitude avec lui, si bien qu'il se raidit imperceptiblement, sur la défensive.

- Alors pour toi, ce ne serait… qu'une question de physique… ?

- Non, ce n'est pas…

- Si au contraire Iwaki.

Kato releva un regard dur sur son amant, un regard colérique et chargé de ressentiment qui mit Iwaki terriblement mal à l'aise. Il était en train de comprendre malheureusement trop tard ce qu'il venait de dire, et les répercussions que cela pouvait avoir eu sur Kato.

- Comment peux-tu penser que ce n'est que… sexuel entre nous ? Comment peux-tu imaginer que je suis quelqu'un d'aussi artificiel ? Nous, ce n'était pas ça Iwaki, jamais ! Peut-être au début, mais nous sommes vite passés à autre chose. Tu n'étais pas le genre d'homme à rester avec quelqu'un juste parce qu'il te réchauffait au lit Iwaki. Et moi, je ne suis pas le genre d'homme à rester avec quelqu'un qui pense cela !

Iwaki accusa mal le coup et il baissa la tête, horriblement gêné et conscient de sa bêtise :

- Je cherchais juste des réponses à mes questions…

- Alors tu t'y prends très mal Iwaki !

Furieux, Kato se leva et abandonnant son assiette qu'il n'avait même pas touché, il partit se réfugier dans sa chambre. Le brun resta tête baissée jusqu'à ce que la porte claque violemment et il se mordit les lèvres d'angoisse.

Il avait véritablement gaffé sur ce coup-là et il s'en sentit encore plus stupide. Pourtant, dans le fond, il continuait de penser qu'il avait eu raison d'essayer.

Parce que quand son compagnon l'avait embrassé, un étrange sentiment était né en lui… Une impression… d'aimer cela, d'apprécier. D'en avoir besoin.

Iwaki n'avait pas montré ce qu'il avait ressenti, peut-être par peur de passer pour un imbécile devant Kato, mais maintenant, il était troublé par ce qui venait de se passer. Son corps… semblait se souvenir des baisers de Kato.

Alors pourquoi son cœur restait-il autant hermétique ?

…..

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

…..

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement…

- Kato ?

- Hmmmpfff…

Prenant cela pour un acquiescement, Iwaki poussa la porte et entra, pour venir s'asseoir sur le lit où son compagnon était allongé, tête noyée dans l'oreiller, sans doute pour ne pas le voir.

Iwaki ne s'en formalisa pas et prenant une grande inspiration, il demanda :

- Apprends-moi… Raconte-moi.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Kato en redressant sa tête, sortant enfin de l'oreiller.

- Je veux que tu me racontes le couple qu'on formait. Je veux comprendre Kato, pas me moquer de toi. Je veux vraiment savoir qui j'étais avant…

Kato secoua la tête et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- D'accord…

….

…

A suivre….


	7. Accalmie

Disclamer : ces personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à la célèbre et talentueuse Nitta Youka

Disclamer : ces personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à la célèbre et talentueuse Nitta Youka.

Genre : yaoi évidemment

Merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews, ça me touche de savoir que ma fic vous plaît autant J'espère ne pas vous décevoir !

Bonne lecture !

Disparaître de ta mémoire…

Chapitre 7 : Accalmie

La rencontre avec Nagisa Sawa, le tournage de la série, leur vie commune, la mort de sa mère et la rencontre avec sa famille, leur voyage en Amérique, Carlos et leur mariage, leur retour au Japon et les tournages… Autant de clés pour comprendre une vie. Racontées au fur et à mesure par un Kato ému parfois, dont la voix ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler dés qu'elle évoquait leur amour.

Rien qu'à l'écouter, Iwaki avait compris à quel point cet homme était amoureux de lui. C'était étrange, lui qui avait toujours pensé autrefois qu'il n'y avait qu'une attirance physique entre les homosexuels, il avait la preuve sous ses yeux qu'il n'en était rien, et qu'un amour profond était capable d'unir deux personnes du même sexe. Un amour qui le dépassait et qu'il comprenait… sans y adhérer pourtant.

Cependant, à écouter Kato, comment son cœur pouvait-il rester aussi insensible ? Iwaki avait beau cherché en lui, essayer de se souvenir ce que leur vie commune avait pu être, ce qui l'avait fait tomber amoureux de Kato… Tout restait flou. Blanc. Comme un mur qui se dresse et qui refuse de tomber, séparant sa vie passée d'avec maintenant.

Et Kato continuait de parler, apparemment loquace. Tiraillé par le besoin de se livrer, de cesser de vivre tout seul avec ces souvenirs.

- Miyasaka a vite compris son erreur… Je pense que dans le fond, il n'était pas méchant mais… il était juste… envoûté. Par toi. Mais c'est normal après tout : qui pourrait résister ?

Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là qu'Iwaki sortit de ses pensées et croisa le regard trouble de Kato posé sur lui. Un regard qui voulait en dire long, mais qu'il se sentait incapable d'affronter pour l'instant. L'amour de Kato était tellement fort, tellement profond, alors que lui… avait l'impression terrible de n'être qu'une coquille vide de tout sentiment.

- Iwaki ?

Il soupira et eut un petit sourire peu convainquant, qui ne rassura pas son compagnon, si bien que Kato reprit, ses épaules se voûtant soudain :

- Tu ne te rappelles de rien n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suis désolé. Quand tu parles de nous, je sais, j'ai l'intime conviction que tu dis la vérité, mais… je suis incapable de m'en souvenir. C'est comme si mon esprit se fermait à mon passé, comme s'il… refusait que je me souvienne.

Kato s'empara soudain de ses mains avec une tendresse incroyable, et surpris par le geste, Iwaki se laissa faire, relevant à nouveau son regard pour croiser le sien. C'était extraordinaire, mais Kato avait sans doute le plus beau regard qu'il ait jamais croisé. Ses yeux ne mentaient pas, et possédaient une force hors du commun.

A tout bien réfléchir, il aurait pu tomber amoureux de lui juste pour son regard… Oui.

- Ne force pas Iwaki. J'imagine combien cela doit être terrible de perdre ainsi toute une partie de sa vie, de se voir dans un film sans se rappeler y avoir joué, de lire des articles sur sa vie sans même savoir de quoi ils parlent… Je ne peux pas me mettre à ta place mais… je veux t'aider. Je veux être là, être celui sur qui compter Iwaki. S'il te plaît…

Comment résister à des yeux pareils ? Par moment, Iwaki ne savait plus trop s'il avait affaire à un enfant ou à un adulte mature. Mais sans doute était-ce la véritable personnalité de Kato, aussi changeante que lunatique… ?

Il eut un petit sourire, non pas pour ses paroles, mais bien pour le regard qu'il lui avait adressé, et laissant sa main dans la sienne, il acquiesça en silence.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les journées qui suivirent furent difficiles pour Iwaki. Le récit que lui avait fait Kato l'avait bouleversé et il avait décidé de consacrer tous ses efforts pour retrouver sa mémoire.

Kato le surprit plus d'une fois en train de feuilleter avec nervosité des revues peoples où la photo de leur couple s'étalait à la une, ou même en train de visionner plusieurs vidéos où ils avaient joué ensemble, notamment celle de Fuyu no Sémi. A en voir ses sourcils froncés et son air concentré, on devinait qu'il puisait dans le moindre de ses souvenirs pour essayer d'en sortir quelque chose, qu'il se forçait avec assiduité à faire travailler sa mémoire, sans grand résultat.

Et plus le temps passait, plus Iwaki commençait à se poser des questions sur son amnésie.

Et si jamais il ne retrouvait jamais ses souvenirs ? S'il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de son amour pour Kato ?

Devrait-il partir ? Quitter ces lambeaux de vie qu'il essayait de raccommoder pour en recommencer une nouvelle ?

Tout lui criait à la figure qu'il était censé aimer Kato mais… quand notre esprit lui-même refusait en bloc cette idée, comment pouvait-on vivre dans ce déchirement permanent ?

Ces perpétuelles questions et ses recherches sur son passé oublié finirent par le fatiguer à tel point qu'un soir, il s'endormit sur le canapé devant un nouveau visionnage de Fuyu no Sémi.

Kato le surprit ainsi et sourit tristement : les efforts d'Iwaki le touchaient mais devant le peu de résultats, il se demandait si la véritable solution était bien là.

Il s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui, levant doucement sa main pour relever une mèche noire qui tombait sur le front de son compagnon. Ce simple geste fit légèrement sursauter Iwaki et il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, posant un regard fatigué sur Kato.

- Kato…

- Tu devrais aller te coucher Iwaki. Tu es épuisé.

Iwaki soupira et son regard tomba sur le film qui continuait de passer à la télévision. On approchait de la fin et son personnage, étendu dans la neige, était déjà rejoint par celui de Kato. Ses pleurs étaient criants de vérité, même s'il s'agissait d'un film, et ils retournèrent Iwaki, une fois de plus. Ce passage avait le don de l'émouvoir au-delà de l'imaginable. C'était à peine croyable…

Et chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il repensait au visage réjoui de Kato lorsqu'il s'était réveillé dans cet hôpital, après son coma. Un visage qui reflétait un bonheur sans pareille. Le bonheur de savoir qu'Iwaki était vivant… Qu'il était de retour parmi eux.

Mais tout comme son personnage dans Fuyu no Sémi, Iwaki n'était revenu que pour mieux repartir, s'éloigner de Kato. Son amnésie avait dressé une barrière entre eux qu'il n'arrivait plus à franchir.

Cela lui donnait tellement envie de hurler de découragement parfois. Mais il retenait les cris et continuait de travailler sa mémoire, sans aucun résultat.

- Keiichirô a abandonné trop vite. Je ne veux pas faire comme lui.

Kato eut un petit sourire : Iwaki avait beaucoup changé depuis son retour de l'hôpital, et il n'avait cessé de bénir son père qui avait accepté qu'il vienne vivre chez eux. Il le retrouvait petit à petit, même s'il restait encore beaucoup de chemin à faire.

- Je sais que tu n'abandonneras pas Iwaki. Tu es bien trop têtu pour cela.

Son compagnon sourit et eut un petit rire léger qui leur fit du bien à tous deux.

- Dois-je prendre cela pour un compliment ?

Ayant l'impression d'avoir replongé dans leur ancienne complicité, Kato n'eut pas le cœur de retenir ce petit geste qui le démangeait depuis trop longtemps : il se pencha légèrement et vint déposer un baiser sur la tempe d'Iwaki, avant de murmurer :

- Je serais incapable de te faire une critique Iwaki.

Surpris, l'acteur en rougit légèrement et son regard se baissa vers ses mains, si sage sur ses jambes, mais qui commençaient à s'agiter de petits tics nerveux, signe de son embarras. Cependant, ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. Ce n'était pas une gêne de rejet qu'il ressentait mais… plutôt une sorte de timidité étrange qui réchauffait son cœur tout entier, si bien qu'à son tour, il se laissa aller… et glissa sur le canapé, venant déposer sa tête sur l'épaule de Kato.

- Tais-toi.

Kato sourit de plus belle et resserra ses bras autour de son cher compagnon, heureux comme jamais de ce petit moment d'intimité. Iwaki ne le rejetait pas, à sa grande surprise, et il prolongea l'instant le plus longtemps possible, avant de déclarer doucement :

- Ton frère a appelé… Il passera demain.

- D'accord.

Bizarrement, Iwaki était moins tendu qu'auparavant sur la question de sa famille, mais c'était peut-être mieux. Il fallait croire que cette épreuve les avait un peu rapproché.

- Et Shimizu m'a demandé quand tu penserais être prêt pour reprendre le tournage.

- Le plus vite possible. J'ai besoin de bouger un peu.

- D'accord, je lui dirai. Elle sera ravie.

Ils sourirent tous les deux, mais malgré l'ambiance, Kato hésita longtemps avant de promener sa main sur le bras de son compagnon dans un geste tendre. Et quand il le fit enfin, la respiration d'Iwaki, calme et régulière, lui indiqua qu'il venait de s'endormir contre lui.

Il se releva et doucement, le prit dans ses bras pour le mener dans leur chambre… Il n'en pouvait plus de dormir sans la chaleur réconfortante d'Iwaki à ses côtés… Et tant pis s'il devait subir ses remontrances le lendemain matin.

A suivre…


	8. Il est temps de réagir Iwaki !

Malgré lui, un petit soupir d'aise lui échappa et Iwaki se pelotonna un peu plus contre la chaleur agréable qui semblait l'entourer tout entier

Disclamer : ces personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à la célèbre et talentueuse Nitta Youka.

Genre : yaoi évidemment

Bonne lecture !

..

…

Disparaître de ta mémoire…

…

…

Chapitre 8 : Il est temps de réagir Iwaki !

…

…

Malgré lui, un petit soupir d'aise lui échappa et Iwaki se pelotonna un peu plus contre la chaleur agréable qui semblait l'entourer tout entier. C'était tellement bon qu'il n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux de peur de rompre le charme et un deuxième soupir lui échappa. Voilà longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. Et sans parler de la chaleur, il y avait un petit plus qui lui avait permis d'avoir des songes tranquilles et sereins, un tout petit détail qui avait comme transformé le monde douillet de son lit… Une odeur… Une odeur qu'il aimait. Sans savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs, mais cette odeur, il savait d'ores et déjà qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en passer. Cela ne ressemblait pas à celle de sa mère, ni même à un parfum de femme aimée… C'était plus fort, plus chaleureux… Moins sucré. Plus envoûtant et en même temps naturel.

Intrigué, finissant par délaisser son sommeil pour assouvir sa curiosité, Iwaki ouvrit un œil. Et il tomba nez-à-nez avec un Kato endormi qui le serrait avec possession contre lui !!

L'odeur provenait de la peau de Kato, et sur le coup Iwaki ne su pas comment réagir. Tout cela avait un petit côté surnaturel et… un peu embarrassant, il fallait l'avouer. On avait beau lui répéter qu'il était en couple avec Kato depuis des semaines, se réveiller à côté de lui faisait voir les choses d'une toute autre manière.

Secoué, Iwaki eut envie de s'éloigner de là, de s'extirper des bras de Kato pour aller rejoindre son propre lit, dans la chambre d'à côté. Mais quand il vit le visage paisible et serein de Kato, ce petit air endormi qui le faisait ressembler à un enfant sage, il se dit qu'il pouvait bien attendre encore quelques minutes. Il ne risquait rien pour l'instant, et puis il avait envie de profiter un peu de la vision endormie de Kato. Lui d'habitude si énergique, si bruyant et intenable, devenait aussi sage qu'un ange dés qu'il fermait les yeux, et c'était une transformation qui ne déplaisait nullement à Iwaki.

Il laissa son regard errer en toute tranquillité sur le visage endormi de Kato. Quelque part, son compagnon avait sans doute raison : il ne devait pas s'être attaché à lui par simple attirance physique. Il y avait quelque chose en plus dans leur relation, qu'il comprenait mieux mais qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à saisir. Ce devait être cela qu'on appelait l'amour sans doute…

Kato était si calme, l'instant presque trop parfait, comme figé… qu'Iwaki ne résista pas longtemps et tout doucement, il leva sa main pour venir caresser la joue de l'homme. Il l'effleura à peine, essayant de retrouver une sensation connue, mais sans réel succès.

Un petit soupir lui échappa : continuer à se servir de Kato comme cobaye pour retrouver son passé ne servirait à rien. Non seulement c'était déloyal de sa part, mais en plus il n'aboutissait à rien avec cette technique. Il fallait croire que la réponse était en lui, et non sur le visage ou dans les gestes de Kato.

En lui… Lorsque trois ans de votre vie vous manquaient, lorsqu'un trou béant régnait à leur place, comment pouvait-on encore espérer trouver quelque chose en soi-même ? C'était une question vraiment difficile à élucider, et malheureusement, l'acteur n'y était toujours pas arrivé.

Si seulement son corps avait pu se souvenir de quelque chose… D'un baiser, d'une étreinte… D'une chaleur, qui lui aurait confirmé ses sentiments envers Kato, tout aurait été plus facile.

Entendre Kato raconter leur couple était une chose, mais le sentir, là au fond de soir, savoir instinctivement que ce n'était pas que du baratin parce qu'on avait bien senti quelque chose, c'était différent. Et cela l'aurait aidé.

Un nouveau soupir lui échappa et il se décida à abandonner son petit nid douillet. Il était temps qu'il réagisse et qu'il trouve lui-même la vérité, au lieu de l'attendre des autres.

..

…

…

Quand Kato se réveilla, Iwaki n'était déjà plus là. Il ne s'inquiéta pas vraiment, d'autant plus que quelques bruits de vaisselle provenant de la cuisine lui parvenaient, signe d'une présence toute proche. Un petit sourire s'étala sur son visage et cette fois-ci… il s'accorda quelques minutes de repos supplémentaires.

…..

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

…..

Le visage d'Iwaki avait changé… nota tout de suite Masahiko en découvrant son petit frère qui lui ouvrait la porte.

Il y avait quelque chose de… mûr dans son attitude. Soudain, il prit conscience qu'il n'était plus un enfant, ce petit frère sur lequel il devait sans cesse veiller. Non, Iwaki était devenu un homme, un bel homme d'ailleurs, dans les yeux duquel il lisait aujourd'hui une détermination sans bornes.

- Bonjour Nii-san.

Par contre, il avait gardé ce sourire qui semblait lui être tout entier réservé, et cela réchauffa le cœur du grand frère, même s'il ne le montra absolument pas et maugréa comme à son habitude en entrant, histoire de passer sur ces sentiments faibles.

- Tu en as mis du temps. J'ai même cru que tu avais oublié que je venais.

- J'ai oublié suffisamment de choses pour l'instant Masahiko…

L'homme se rendit compte de sa bêtise et il serra les mâchoires, se maudissant pour son fichu caractère.

- Pardon.

Le sourire que lui offrit alors Iwaki aurait convaincu n'importe qui qu'il était pardonné, et Masahiko se détendit doucement, rassuré. Finalement, il était heureux d'être venu. Heureux de se retrouver seul avec son petit frère, pour quelques instants. Comme avant…

Iwaki l'invita à entrer et le fit asseoir, pendant qu'il allait chercher du thé, ce qui ne fut pas long. Dés lors, tous deux installés, ils prirent le temps de boire une gorgée du liquide chaud, apaisant leurs cœurs par là même avant de commencer.

- Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir Masahiko ? Je suis heureux de pouvoir te consacrer un peu de temps, mais Kato m'a dit que tu semblais pressé de me voir.

- En fait, je voulais être le premier à te le dire.

Il sortit des journaux de sa sacoche et les jeta soudain devant Iwaki, révélant les gros titres de la presse people. En les lisant, Iwaki crut à une bonne blague, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de bafouiller, totalement sous le choc :

- C'… C'est… pas… p... possible !

En gros, s'étalant sur toute la page, les titres révélaient avec insolence : « Le célèbre acteur Iwaki Kyosuke menacé de mort !... menaces anonymes… un fou en veut à sa vie… ». Les journaux ne parlaient que de cela, et quand il osa enfin les ouvrir, ce fut pour découvrir avec stupéfaction que c'était sa propre maison de production qui avait reçu les menaces ! Pourquoi n'avaient-ils rien dit ? Un simple coup de fil aurait largement suffit… Pourquoi Shimizu avait-elle gardé le silence ? Etait-ce une plaisanterie, et ils le prenaient comme tel, ou bien n'avaient-ils pas voulu l'affoler inutilement ? Dans tous les cas, ces mesures étaient stupides ! Il valait mieux qu'il sache !

- C'est sorti ce matin. Apparemment, ta maison de production est au courant depuis avant-hier.

- Mais enfin, pourquoi n'ont-ils pas appelé ??

- Shimizu-san voulait le faire, mais ils ne l'ont pas autorisé à te contacter directement. Alors elle m'a appelé, en espérant que je te préviendrais. Elle semblait inquiète au téléphone.

En feuilletant les pages, Iwaki se rendit compte qu'il y avait de quoi. Comment les journalistes avaient-ils eu l'information, c'était un mystère, mais en tout cas, certaines phrases du message que ce fou avait envoyé à sa maison de production étaient écrites ici noir sur blanc, et lui donnaient la chair de poule. En résumé, son plus grand bonheur était de voir Iwaki mort… Et cela n'enthousiasmait absolument pas le principal concerné.

- Je ne comprends rien. Enfin… Pourquoi cet homme m'en voudrait ?

- Personne n'y comprends rien Iwaki, cependant… J'ai cru bon de te tenir au courant.

- Merci, tu as bien fait.

- Maintenant, j'aimerai que tu te creuses les méninges Kyosuke.

- Hein ?? s'étonna l'acteur, pas sûr de comprendre où voulait en venir son frère.

- Apparemment, la lettre met souvent en avant ton dernier tournage, celui où tu as eu cette chute de cheval qui a causé ta perte de mémoire. L'auteur ne cesse d'évoquer ce film, et rappelle à chaque fois qu'il te tuera. J'ai l'impression qu'il veut t'empêcher de jouer dans ce film, et je ne vois pas pourquoi. C'est pourquoi j'aimerai que tu essayes de réfléchir au moindre détail dont tu pourrais te souvenir et qui pourrait nous mettre sur la piste d'un possible auteur, tu comprends ?

- Mais je t'ai déjà dit que je ne me rappelais de rien ! Enfin Masahiko, je ne me rappelle même pas de Kato, alors comment veux-tu que je me souvienne d'un tournage ?

- Je sais que ce n'est pas évident, mais cette fois-ci Kyosuke, il va falloir que tu fasses un effort. Cesse de te complaire dans cette amnésie et secoue-toi !

Le regard que lui adressa son frère était presque un ordre, et Iwaki déglutit. Oui, il était plus que temps de réagir, il avait parfaitement raison. Et ce n'était peut-être pas en se terrant ici et en se plaignant de son sort qu'il allait s'en sortir.

Alors cette fois-ci pleinement décidé, il se releva et déclara avec assurance :

- D'accord. Tu es venu en voiture ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Emmène-moi sur les lieux du tournage. Là-bas, j'arriverai peut-être à me souvenir de quelques détails…

Masahiko sourit : il retrouvait enfin son frère.

…

…

…

A suivre….


	9. Une découverte terrifiante

Le jeune stagiaire écarquilla les yeux en apercevant le célèbre acteur Iwaki Kyosuke sur le plateau : il ne devait pas revenir avant au moins une semaine

Disclamer : ces personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à la célèbre et talentueuse Nitta Youka.

Genre : yaoi évidemment

Bonne lecture !

..

…

Disparaître de ta mémoire…

…

…

Chapitre 9 : Une découverte… terrifiante

…

…

Le jeune stagiaire écarquilla les yeux en apercevant le célèbre acteur Iwaki Kyosuke sur le plateau : il ne devait pas revenir avant au moins une semaine !! Que faisait-il ici ?

Stupéfait, il faillit courir avertir le directeur du tournage, mais revenant sur sa décision, il préféra d'abord approcher Iwaki et l'homme qui l'accompagnait : peut-être cherchaient-ils quelque chose et il pourrait les renseigner. Il avait été témoin de l'accident terrible d'Iwaki lors d'une prise de vue, et comme tous ceux qui participaient au tournage ce jour-là, il en avait été profondément choqué. Alors s'il pouvait aider l'acteur ne serait-ce qu'un peu pour faciliter son retour parmi eux, il s'y emploierait avec énergie !

- Iwaki-san, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? On nous a dit que vous ne reviendriez pas tout de suite…

L'acteur tourna un regard décidé vers le jeune homme et déclara sèchement, quoiqu'avec un certain respect pour lui :

- J'ai besoin de voir ma loge. Serait-il possible d'y accéder ?

- Bien sûr. Laissez-moi vous montrer le chemin ! Dois-je avertir le réalisateur que vous êtes là - Ce ne sera pas nécessaire pour l'instant. J'ai juste besoin de récupérer quelque chose dans ma loge.

- Très bien, suivez-moi alors.

Tout heureux de l'aider, le jeune homme les entraîna un peu plus loin, traversant les différents plateaux du tournage. Certains étaient vides, d'autres grouillaient de vie et se préparaient sans doute à tourner une scène dans la journée. Il y avait une certaine émulation dans ces décors : toutes ces personnes qui y travaillaient ressemblaient de loin à des fourmis travailleuses, soucieuses de bien répondre aux ordres du réalisateur, et cette atmosphère vivante ragaillardi étrangement Iwaki. On était loin de l'atmosphère confinée des films pornographiques. Ici, l'ambiance entière était remplie d'un sérieux impressionnant, même si cela n'empêchait pas les rires de fuser parfois. Iwaki eut l'impression confuse de se retrouver soudain dans son élément, en famille et cela lui plût énormément.

Masahiko s'en rendit compte très vite : son frère semblait soudain plus détendu, plus confiant… Il eut même l'impression qu'il connaissait le chemin et qu'il ne se fiait pas plus que cela aux indications du jeune homme qui les avait accueilli… Se pourrait-il qu'il se souvienne de l'endroit ? Cela était peut-être un pas en avant. Finalement, Kyosuke avait eu une excellente idée en désirant venir ici : rester confiné chez lui à essayer de retrouver la mémoire ne l'aiderait pas, alors que retourner sur des lieux qui lui étaient familiers, et peut-être moins intimes serait plus évident. Du moins il l'espérait de tout son cœur.

Ils arrivèrent au bout de dix minutes à la loge d'Iwaki : il s'agissait d'une caravane située non loin des plateaux de tournage, suffisamment proche pour y accéder rapidement et suffisamment éloignée pour ne pas être gênée par le bruit parfois assourdissant qui sortait des scènes tournées. Le jeune stagiaire s'éclipsa un moment et revint assez vite avec la clé qu'il confia à Iwaki, avant de lui demander s'il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre. L'acteur le remercia rapidement et le laissa partir, avant d'ouvrir la caravane.

Il y entra comme dans un mausolée, essayant de retrouver ses souvenirs tout en pénétrant dans cet espace qui lui avait été réservé durant de longs jours. Masahiko le suivit de peu, guettant les moindres de ses réactions, espérant de tout son cœur que certains objets évoquent des souvenirs disparus à Iwaki.

Il y avait un peu de poussière mais l'endroit était tout de même propre, et Iwaki promena distraitement sa main sur les différents papiers étalés sur la table. Son frère s'approcha et jeta un coup d'œil avant de prononcer d'une voix grave :

- Ce sont les scripts et les dialogues il me semble.

- Mon travail.

- Oui. Cela te dit quelque chose ?

- Absolument pas.

Pourtant, Iwaki n'eut pas l'air dépité, bien au contraire. Son visage resta songeur et il continua d'avancer dans la caravane, promenant son regard un peu partout. Masahiko de son côté resta concentré sur les différents papiers qui s'accumulaient sur la table, fronçant les sourcils. Aussi loin qu'il se rappelle, un pareil désordre ne ressemblait absolument pas à son frère. Lui qui était si soigné, si rangé… Ici, les pages du script avaient été mélangées, certaines étaient tombées sur les sièges, délaissées, d'autres avaient des tâches un peu marron, signe qu'on avait dû laisser tomber du café, ou quelque autre liquide infusé… Si on avait demandé à Masahiko de reconnaître la loge de son frère entre plusieurs choix, il n'aurait certainement jamais choisi un pareil désordre pour représenter Iwaki !

Quelque chose n'allait pas dans ce fouillis…

Il entendit une porte grincer et cela attira son attention : se redressant il appela son frère.

- Je suis dans la chambre.

Son ton avait quelque chose d'étrange aussi Masahiko s'empressa-t-il de faire les quelques pas qui le séparaient de l'espace chambre de la caravane. Iwaki était assis sur le lit et tenait un dossier fin entre ses mains. Il semblait perdu dans sa contemplation, sans oser l'ouvrir et cela inquiéta davantage Masahiko qui s'assit à ses côtés et attrapa délicatement le dossier.

- Où l'as-tu trouvé ?

- Je… Je ne comprends pas, c'était comme si je savais exactement où il se trouvait. Il était dans ce placard et je n'ai pas hésité en le prenant.

Intrigué, Masahiko ouvrit le dossier et quelques feuilles volages s'échappèrent pour glisser avec légèreté vers le sol. Il se pencha aussitôt mais sa main s'arrêta avant même de récupérer les feuilles…

Une écriture penchée s'alignait en caractères noirs sur les feuilles blanches : les kanjis étaient d'une taille impressionnante, déroutante même vu la taille des feuillets, mais leur signification était claire, et même Iwaki ne pu retenir un frisson glacé le parcourir…

« Meurs ! », « Incapable », « Disparais, tu n'as pas ta place ici ! », « Je t'éliminerai ! »… Masahiko et Iwaki pouvaient contempler toutes ces menaces écrites noir sur blanc sur les différents papiers, d'une main énergique et presque nerveuse. Il y avait quelque chose de terriblement malsain mais aucun des deux ne put détacher son regard des menaces.

- Mon dieu Kyosuke…

Iwaki eut comme un sursaut et il se pencha pour ramasser les divers feuillets et les empiler, avant de les poser sur ses genoux, les contemplant comme s'ils sortaient d'un rêve. Devant lui se trouvaient les mêmes menaces proférées que celles qu'on avait envoyé à sa maison de production. Il avait l'impression confuse de les avoir déjà vu, de les connaître, d'avoir passé de nombreuses heures penché dessus. C'était étrange et il eut soudain comme une vision…

_Il était assis ici, à la même place, penché sur ces feuilles, quand quelqu'un entra dans la caravane. _

_- Iwaki-san ? _

_Le sourire de la maquilleuse avait quelque chose d'étrange, comme si… elle savait. Pressé, Iwaki remit les feuillets dans le dossier et se releva pour le dissimuler dans le placard, avant de revenir vers elle. _

_- Je suis prêt._

…

Quelqu'un le secouait et Iwaki sursauta avant de tourner un regard troublé vers son aîné.

- Kyosuke ! Kyosuke ça va ?

Il cligna des yeux et porta sa main à sa tête, un peu perturbé par cette vision étrange.

- Oui… Oui je crois. Je me suis souvenu… Je cachais ces feuilles pour que personne ne les voit. Je les connaissais. Je crois que… j'avais peur.

- Je te crois : tout ce désordre dans cette caravane ne te ressemble pas. On dirait que tu étais mal à l'aise, ennuyé par quelque chose et à mon avis, ces menaces en étaient l'origine.

- Oui.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que tu aurais dû en parler à quelqu'un. Garder tout cela pour toi, c'était… de la folie ! Ta maison de production aurait pu t'aider !

- Je… Je sais mais… J'ai l'impression que j'ai préféré garder cela pour moi.

- Pour ne pas les ennuyer. Je m'en doutais, mais de là à te laisser envahir de la sorte. Tu n'es pas raisonnable.

Un silence un peu pesant tomba dans la caravane, alors que chacun d'eux observait les menaces sur le sol et se laissait envahir par ses propres questions. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes que Masahiko sursauta comme si on venait de le piquer et il se baissa pour attraper le feuillet qui comportait ces mots : « Disparais, tu n'as pas ta place ici ! ». Iwaki le regarda faire sans intervenir et devant l'attitude soudaine inquiéte de son frère, il demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Kyosuke, ton accident… Je pense que ça n'en était pas un.

- Pardon ?

- … tu n'as pas ta place ici… Tu vois ces mots ? Ils évoquent à nouveau ce tournage, comme si tout s'y rapportait. Je pense que quelqu'un ne veut pas te voir dans ce film et qu'il a été jusqu'à provoquer l'accident avec le cheval, de manière à ce que tu ne puisses plus tourner.

Masahiko avait l'air tellement sérieux qu'Iwaki ne sut pas quoi répondre. A vrai dire, son frère venait de taper un point juste : il ne savait pas grand-chose sur son accident, à part le fait que son cheval s'était emballé soudainement, et qu'Iwaki en avait perdu le contrôle. Pour tous, cela avait été sans explications : personne n'avait compris ce qui s'était passé avec l'animal, pourtant habitué aux tournages. Par contre, s'il allait dans le sens de son frère, tout devenait logique : on avait soit provoqué l'accident, soit droguer l'animal afin d'aboutir au même résultat. Et dans les deux cas… il était en danger.

Masahiko devait en être venu aux mêmes conclusions vu la manière dont il regarda son frère, et il ajouta plus doucement :

- Nous ne pouvons pas garder cela pour nous. Kyosuke, tu es en danger, surtout si tu décides de reprendre ce film.

- Qui peut m'avoir envoyé cela ?

- Je ne sais pas… Tout est possible : un concurrent jaloux, un fan hystérique qui refusait que tu fasses ce film, un fou. Mais nous ne devons pas garder cela pour nous, absolument pas c'est trop dangereux.

- D'accord.

…..

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

…..

Ce fut un Kato mortellement inquiet qui leur sauta dessus à leur arrivée : criant le nom d'Iwaki, il se précipita vers lui en courant et l'étreignit de toutes ses forces, le serrant contre lui comme s'il avait peur de le perdre.

Et bizarrement, au lieu de le rejeter comme il le faisait ces derniers jours, Iwaki se laissa faire… Une sensation étrange le traversa et une douce chaleur étreignit son cœur. Ce fut presque avec regret qu'il vit Kato s'éloigner soudain, conscient de son geste.

Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de foudroyer Masahiko du regard et il s'exclama :

- Vous étiez où bon sang ? J'étais follement inquiet de ne pas vous voir à la maison !

- Nous sommes retournés sur le tournage du film de Kyosuke.

- Vous auriez pu me prévenir !! Laisser un mot, un coup de fil, n'importe quoi ! Non mais vous imaginez…

Et pendant que Kato se permettait pour la première fois de sa vie de sermonner le grand frère d'Iwaki, sans doute motivé par la peur qu'il avait ressenti, ce dernier resta en retrait, un air un peu perdu sur son visage. Ses joues se mirent à rougir doucement alors que son regard se promenait sur la silhouette fine de Kato et il déglutit, se sentant soudain… à l'étroit dans son pantalon !

Son état finit par réellement le mettre mal à l'aise et sans un mot, il se précipita dans sa chambre, claquant la porte rapidement. Ce fut le bruit qui sortit Kato et Masahiko de leur conversation houleuse et l'un comme l'autre fixèrent le couloir où s'était sauvé Iwaki avec étonnement.

- Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? demanda Kato.

Et pensant que leur découverte avait mis mal à l'aise son frère, Masahiko tendit alors le dossier qu'il avait récupéré dans la caravane à Kato et dit froidement :

- Jetez un coup d'œil là-dessus, nous les avons trouvé dans la loge de Kyosuke. Je pense qu'il faut avertir la police.

…

…

A suivre….


	10. Tu ne m'avais rien dit ?

Disclamer : ces personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Genre : romance

..

…

DISPARAITRE DE TA MEMOIRE

…

…

Chapitre 10

..

..

Masahiko resta là quelques temps et Iwaki capta sa voix et celle de Kato à travers la porte de sa chambre. A les entendre se chamailler, on devinait sans peine qu'ils parlaient de leur récente découverte et des gros titres de la presse people.

Kato avait dû les lire lui aussi. Ce qui expliquait peut-être son accueil soulagé à leur retour…

Ce fut subite, mais indiscutablement agréable : l'idée que quelqu'un puisse se faire du souci pour lui, et que ce quelqu'un ne soit ni payé pour le faire, ni lié à lui par un lien de sang, lui réchauffa le cœur. Kato avait eu peur pour lui, et uniquement parce qu'il l'aimait. Si Iwaki n'avait pas déjà eu aucun doute là-dessus, le visage rayonnant de joie et de soulagement de Kato à leur arrivée aurait fini de le convaincre de la sincérité de ses sentiments.

Ce qui ramena aussitôt ses pensées sur la réaction physique cette fois-ci qu'il avait lui-même eu… Et le rouge lui monta aux joues immédiatement.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir la question que déjà, la porte d'entrée claquait, signe de départ de Masahiko. Un bruit de cavalcade s'ensuivit, comme si un taureau furieux chargeait dans le couloir de leur demeure, et il eut à peine le temps de relever la tête que la porte s'ouvrait sur un Kato visiblement furieux.

Il ne lui fallut que trois enjambées pour le rejoindre et il le saisit par les épaules pour le secouer rudement, à des années-lumières de l'incroyable maîtrise de lui-même dont il avait fait preuve jusque là.

- Tu mériterais le fouet toi !

Iwaki écarquilla les yeux, surpris de l'attaque, mais son compagnon ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répliquer qu'il le serrait déjà dans ses bras avec une tendresse et une force qui le touchèrent au plus profond de lui-même.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Pourquoi tu as gardé cela pour toi ? J'aurai pu t'aider, te réconforter, t'être utile. Je ne suis plus un enfant Iwaki, tu n'avais pas à me protéger.

Sa voix tremblait d'émotion, une émotion qui prit Iwaki à la gorge et ce fut plus fort que lui : il enfouit son visage contre le torse de son compagnon en étouffant un soupir. L'odeur si particulière de Kato l'entoura d'un cocon de douceur qui lui donna l'impression à lui d'être redevenu un enfant.

- Je crois que… que j'ai pensé que tout cela s'arrêterait tout seul.

- Si c'était vraiment le cas, je ne pense pas que tu aurais retourné ta caravane comme ton frère me l'a décrit. Dire que tu étais aussi tourmenté et que je n'ai même pas pu t'aider. Franchement Iwaki, il y a des fois où… où… où tu mériterais une bonne fessée !

Iwaki ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer, relâchant aussitôt la tension qui l'avait envahi au moment où Kato était entré dans la pièce. Insensiblement il se rapprocha de lui, retrouvant avec bonheur cette impression de sécurité qu'il n'avait jamais connu que dans les bras de Kato.

…qu'il n'avait jamais connu…

Mais… Une minute !

Il se redressa brusquement, faisant sursauter son compagnon qui lui jeta un regard intrigué. Et ce qu'il dû lire dans ses yeux ne sembla guère le rassurer.

- Iwaki…?

- Je viens de me souvenir de quelque chose.

Ce fut un véritable déclic chez Kato qui passa en un instant de l'inquiétude à la joie la plus pure. Car il s'agissait de la première bonne nouvelle qu'il ait à entendre depuis très longtemps. Trop longtemps. Un souvenir, c'était une clé pour ouvrir enfin l'esprit qui lui était désormais inaccessible d'Iwaki.

Il s'assit mieux sur le lit pour pouvoir se concentrer sur son amant, son visage dévoré par un sourire énorme.

- De quoi te souviens-tu ? Nos vacances ? Un film ? Dis-moi Iwaki !

L'heureux propriétaire du souvenir en question rougit subitement et baissa la tête, toujours aussi mal à l'aise dés qu'il s'agissait de s'ouvrir un peu à son compagnon.

- En fait, je…

- Hé, le garde pas pour toi ! Je veux savoir !

L'enthousiasme juvénile de Kato lui arracha un sourire et finalement, il osa enfin répondre :

- Je me rappelais combien je me suis toujours senti bien… avec toi. Dans tes bras, si je dois être précis.

Il y eut un petit silence un peu étrange. Iwaki releva la tête et devant l'air étrange de Kato, il crut nécessaire d'ajouter :

- Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose, moi aussi j'aurai voulu quelque chose de plus concret. Je suis désolé que…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que déjà, les bras de Kato l'entouraient et le serraient contre lui avec une tendresse presque étouffante :

- Ne dis pas de bêtise. C'est le plus beau souvenir que j'ai jamais entendu… Iwaki, tu es vraiment adorable !

Et si Iwaki n'était pas vraiment d'accord à se considérer comme 'adorable', il ne dit rien et se contenta de cette étreinte chaleureuse avec bonheur.

…..

…..

Le détective engagé par l'agence pour résoudre cette affaire de menaces de mort fit choux blanc. D'autant plus que le principal concerné par toute cette affaire ne fut pas capable de lui livrer le moindre petit indice.

Et quand il sortit de la maison, Iwaki se laissa tomber sur le canapé en soupirant. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les choses : visiblement l'agence était affolée et semblait prête à prendre tous les moyens disponibles pour le protéger, encouragée en cela par un Kato plus inquiet qu'une mère-poule ! C'est ainsi que deux gorilles étaient postés devant l'entrée de leur demeure, et bien qu'ils les débarrassent des paparazzis gênants, Iwaki n'aimait pas du tout l'idée de devoir rester cloîtré chez lui. Sans compter que Kato était sur des charbons ardents depuis la veille… Passé leur instant de tendresse, il n'avait pas cessé un seul instant de parler de sécurité et de mesures à mettre en place. Le coup de fil du dresseur animalier qui n'avait jamais compris pourquoi un cheval aussi docile s'était ainsi emballé, et qui soupçonnait désormais que l'animal ait été drogué, fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Dés lors, Kato ne l'avait pas quitté un seul instant, l'obligeant à dormir avec lui et le suivant dans chaque pièce de la maison comme un toutou un peu trop possessif avec son maître.

Iwaki avait néanmoins mis le hola quand il avait dû se rendre dans la salle de bain, et devant l'air désolé de Kato, il avait soupçonné ce dernier de ne pas être seulement accaparé par sa seule sécurité.

Il fallait dire que le fait qu'il se soit souvenu de quelque chose avait fait tilt chez Kato : il agissait désormais comme si Iwaki était redevenu celui qu'il avait toujours connu et qui n'avait jamais perdu sa mémoire, au grand dam du principal concerné qui ne savait jamais trop comment réagir sans le brusquer.

En cet instant, tous deux étaient assis dans le salon : Iwaki faisait semblant de lire un article pendant que Kato écoutait son mp3. L'un comme l'autre se jetait de fréquents coups d'oeil curieux sans oser vraiment s'attarder, comme si chacun d'eux avait un secret et cherchait le bon moment de l'avouer. Et il fallait dire que ce n'était pas si loin de la vérité…

Kato se redressa sur le canapé, laissa son regard s'attarder plus longtemps sur son compagnon et il retira finalement ses oreillettes pour les reposer sur le côté avec son mp3. Ce fut le signal qu'Iwaki attendait :

- Tu sais, je…

- J'ai bien réfléchi Iwaki.

Le ton sérieux et étrange de Kato arrêta net l'acteur et il le regarda avec davantage d'intensité.

- A quel propos ?

- Je pense que Misahi Tokino y est pour quelque chose dans ces menaces.

- Misahi… Tokino ? Mais… tu débloques complètement Kato, je t'arrête tout de suite ! C'est totalement impossible !

- Pas si impossible que cela quand tu examines son caractère et son histoire personnelle…

Iwaki soupira et passa sa main devant ses yeux comme pour essayer de reprendre contact avec la réalité. Kato racontait n'importe quoi !

Pour quelle obscure raison le célèbre acteur Misahi Tokino aurait-il cherché à lui faire peur de cette façon ? Sa notoriété dépassait de loin celle d'Iwaki, et il n'avait même pas auditionner pour le rôle qu'on lui avait attribué. En fait, Misahi Tokino n'avait absolument aucun rapport avec toute cette affaire. C'était comme si l'on attribuait le vol d'une petite bijouterie à la Reine d'Angleterre en personne : parée des bijoux de la Couronne, à quoi tout cela aurait-il bien pu lui servir ?

- C'est n'importe quoi Kato, j'espère que tu en as conscience.

- Tu savais qu'il est amant avec le réalisateur de ton film ? Lança Kato, nullement décontenancé.

Par contre, l'annonce fit l'effet d'un coup à Iwaki. Il ne savait même pas que l'acteur ou même son réalisateur avaient ce genre de tendances !

- Vraiment ?

- Je les ai vu un jour : ils essayaient de rester discrets, mais j'ai été là au bon endroit et au bon moment. Remarque, c'était totalement indépendant de ma volonté.

- Bon, admettons. Et quel serait le rapport avec moi ?

- Je crois savoir que le réalisateur a énormément insisté pour jouer avec toi, non ? Tokino aurait facilement pu en être jaloux…

- C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, non ?

Se renversant dans le canapé, Kato observa le plafond en soupirant.

- Oui, ça l'est, mais c'est la seule piste que j'ai trouvé !

- Et bien oublie-là : Tokinon est inatteignable et franchement, je ne le vois absolument pas faire cela, même par jalousie.

- Hum… Si tu le dis.

Mais à sa façon de le dire, Iwaki sut que Kato n'était absolument pas convaincu.

- Promet-moi que tu n'iras pas fouiller de son côté Kato.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil et arbora un petit sourire étrange.

- Promet-moi que tu retrouveras la mémoire complètement Iwaki.

- Tu sais bien que c'est impossible ! S'emporta ce dernier.

- Alors ne me demande pas des choses impossibles toi aussi…

Fatigué de discuter, l'acteur se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

- Tu vas où ?

- Je vais me faire une tisane parce que j'ai besoin de décompresser après tes inepties !

- J'arrive ! S'exclama Kato, toujours aussi collant.

…

…

A suivre…


End file.
